Hércules a la KND
by Shadoboy
Summary: La última (hasta la fecha) historia en que los personajes de KND interpretan películas de Disney. En esta ocasión, Hércules, una de mis películas favoritas. Esta en particular requirió poner varios personajes para todos los papeles que existen, incluyendo enlaces a un sitio web en particular.
1. La fiesta en el Olimpo

Pues bien, este será mi cuarta parodia de película. Ojala les guste. Es una de mis películas favoritas. Agradecimientos a Makarena, del foro de KND, por ayudarme a elegir personajes. Y muchas gracias, porque hay muchos.

**Capítulo 1**

Introduciendo a…

Shadoboy como el narrador  
Número 5 como la musa Caliope  
Sonia como la musa Terpsícore  
Ashley (la niña rubia de los de la otra cuadra) como la musa Clío  
Número 362 como la musa Melpómene  
Lizzie como la musa Talía  
Barbapegajosa como el titán de roca  
El monstruo de helado como el titán de hielo  
Abuelo como el titán de fuego  
El Sr. Fizz como el titán de viento  
El Sr. Torres como Zeus  
La Sra. Torres como Hera  
Número 4 como Hércules  
Número 2 como Hermes  
As el aviador como Narciso  
Cree como Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría  
Lee como Pegaso  
Padre como Hades  
El profesor XXXL como Dionisio, dios del vino  
Makarena como Afrodita, diosa del amor  
Napo_1 como Ares, dios de la guerra  
Lenny como el cancerbero  
Bruce como Pena  
David como Pánico  
Las trillizas como las Moiras

¡Son un resto!

*La historia comienza en un museo con estatuas y vasijas y etcétera*

Shadoboy: ¡Chamacos! ¿Quieren que les cuente un cuento?

Público invisible: ¡No!

Shadoboy: Pues ¡Me vale! *Se aclara la garganta* Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la antigua y lejana Grecia, hubo una época dorada de dioses y héroes extraordinarios. Y el más fuerte y grande (de grandeza, no de tamaño) fue El Güero Torres. Pero ¿Qué es un héroe verdadero? ¡Ah! Precisamente de eso trata nuestra historia.

Lizzie: ¿Ya vieron? *Hay un acercamiento a la vasija y vemos a las cinco musas.* Hace que esta historia parezca una tragedia griega.

Sonia: Tranquilo, Shado.

Número 5: Déjanos contar la historia ¿si?

Shadoboy: ¿Puedo antes dar un dato?

Número 5: Claro.

+Dato: En realidad eran 9 musas, aquí faltarían las musas Erato, Euterpe, Polimnia y Urania+

Shadoboy: Ahora sí, todos tuyos.

Número 5: Somos las musas, diosas de las artes, que proclaman a los héroes.

Sonia: Héroes como Número 4.

Lizzie: Todo un Cuero, ese Cuatro. Claro que no está tan lindo como mi Migue…

Número 5: Nuestra historia comienza en realidad mucho antes que Número 4, hace muchas eras…

-"La virtud"-

Número 5: Después de la creación  
La tierra era un caos total  
Repleta de titanes con  
Afán de hacer el mal

Lizzie: Lugar inmundo fue  
Desorden en cualquier dirección  
Con terremotos y volcanes  
Siempre en acción  
Ashley: Oh, muy cierto

Musas: ¡Entonces vino Torres!  
Su rayo les lanzó ahí  
A los malos encerró, y así  
Con ese caos vino a terminar  
Él tuvo gran virtud

Fuerza triple "A" fue sin dudar

El plato fuerte fue  
Lizzie: Sí, nena  
Musas: Se impuso al mundo en su juventud  
En el Olimpo se vivió la  
Paz y la virtud  
Aunque parezca imposible  
Has de creerlo tú  
En el Olimpo se vivió la  
Paz y la virtud

[…]

*La escena pasa al monte olimpo, donde varios dioses están en una fiesta, pasando a el bebé Número 4, siendo cargado por su madre*

+Dato: En realidad, Hera no era la madre de Hércules, sino una mortal con la que Zeus tuvo una aventura. A Hera no le hacía gracia, por cierto...+

Sra. Torres: Compórtate, Güerito.

*Lo pone en una cuna que se forma en las nubes.

Sr. Torres: Oh, miren que lindo es. ¡Hola! ¡Hola, hola, hola! *hace sonidos de bebé*

*El bebé Cuatro lo toma por el dedo y lo levanta*

Sr. Torres: Vaya, es muy fuerte. Igual que su padre.

*Número 2 pasa volando entre los otros dioses*

Número 2: Con permiso, con permisito, golpe avisa. Dame espacio, Napo. *Número 2 le da unas flores a la Sra. Torres*

Sra. Torres: Oh, Memo, son preciosas.

Número 2: A sí, Orfeo me hizo el arreglo. Están divis, divis. *va con el señor Torres* ¡Que fabulosa fiesta jefe! No había visto tanto amor aquí desde que As se descubrió a si mismo.

*Vemos a As con un espejo*

As: Hay que bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero.

*El bebé Cuatro toma uno de los rayos de su padre y empieza a jugar con él*

Sra. Torres: Cariño, no le acerques eso al bebé.

Sr. Torres: Oh, no se va a hacer daño. Déjalo que se divierta.

*El bebé Cuatro muerde el rayo, se da un toque y lo arroja en frustración. Varios dioses se mueven a los lados hasta que Cree desvía el rayo son una de sus armas ninja. El rayo le da a un pajarillo en pleno vuelo.*

Sr. Torres: En nombre de mi hijo, quiero agradecerles a todos sus magníficos regalos.

Sra. Torres: ¿Y el nuestro donde está?

Sr. Torres: Veamos… ¡Ya sé! Un poco de cirrus, un toque de nimbo estrato y una pizca de cúmulo… *toma unas nubes y las revuelve, luego les pone otras especias*sal y pimienta al gusto, un toque de orégano, salsa inglesa.

Sra. Torres: ¡Y un poco de sal de ajo!

Sr. Torres: ¡Claro! ¡El ajo siempre da un toque especial! *las mete a un horno y las saca poco después* ¡Y tenemos unos deliciosos aperitivos!

*Todos los dioses van a tomar de los aperitivos*

Napo_1: No, pero si te quedaron bárbaros, mi chavo.

Sra. Torres: Están muy buenos. ¿Pero que hay del regalo?

Sr. Torres: ¡Ah cierto!

*Toma más nubes y las moldea con forma de un pequeño humano con alas, se la acerca a Número 4 y la nube se vuelve un bebé con alas usando una gorra café*

Sr. Torres: Su nombre es Lee. Y será tu amigo.

*El bebé Cuatro toma un yo-yo de la pila de regalos y golpea a Lee con el. Le da risa, le regala el yo-yo y ambos bebés se abrazan.*

Todos: Aww…

*La señora Torres le pasa el bebé a su papá*

Sra. Torres: Sostenlo con cuidado.

Sr. Torres: Es tan pequeño… *Número 4 muerde el medallón de su cuello y luego bosteza* Mi pequeño. *lo acuesta en su cuna* mi niño, mi Güero.

Padre: Que conmovedor. *Todos voltean a ver a Padre* No sentía este nudo en la garganta desde que se me atoró un pedazo de queso fundido. ¡Diablos! ¡Como odio que se me atore el queso! Tienes que meterte los dedos en la garganta y…

Todos: ò_ó

Padre: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta o un entierro? ¿Cómo va ese helado perfecto, Profesor? Que lindo vestido, Maka.

Makarena: o/o

Sr. Torres: ¡Padre! ¡Pudiste venir! ¿Y como está el Inframundo?

Padre: Meh, ¿Qué puedo decir? Oscuro, lúgubre y todo lleno de muertos para variar. Y recientemente nos llegó este ninja que tiende a aventar esa navaja a la gente todo el tiempo y decirles "Get over here!". ¡Vaya! Pero si aquí está Steve Irwin Junior. Aquí tengo un chupete para el regordete. *Le da un chupón con forma de cráneo. El bebé Cuatro le toma los dedos y se los muele* Ow… fortachón el angelito. Les va a destruir el changarro cuando haga un berrinche.

Sr. Torres: No seas aguado, Padre. ¡Únete a la fiesta!

Padre: No puedo. Verás, a comparación de ustedes, YO tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, que por cierto, tú me asignaste alegremente, Torres.

Sr. Torres: Tú, yo y Poseidón conseguimos nuestros dominios de forma justa. Lo siento, pero tu perdiste el Chinchanpú.

Padre: Aún así no. Me gustaría, pero no puedo.

Sr. Torres: Tomate un tiempo para relajarte. Tanto trabajo te va a matar. ¡JA! ¡TANTO TRABAJO TE VA A MATAR! *Los dioses empiezan a reírse* ¡Jajajaja! ¡Me muero de la risa!

Padre: Jejeje, que simpático. Muérete de la risa.

*La escena regresa a las musas*

Número 5: Si hay un dios al que nunca debes hacer enfadar, ése es Padre.

Número 362: Porque tiene un plan malévolo.

*Se muestra a Padre navegando por el río estigio*

-"La virtud, versión 2"-

Lizzie: Del inframundo el rey  
Siempre mostró malvada actitud

*Un muerto se trepa a su barca*

Muerto: Oiga, Don Padre, no ha respondido a mi invitación para venir a…

*Padre le lanza fuego*

Lizzie: Fue muy perverso y también cruel  
Has de creerlo tú

*Sale en cancerbero de las sombras, tiene la cabeza de Lenny en 3 versiones distintas (Normal, sin casco y Sector Z)*

Lenny: ¡Ya regresó!

Lenny sin casco: ¿Nos trajiste algo?

Padre: Pastel de la fiesta.

*Padre les arroja pastel*  
Lenny Sector Z: ¡Chocolate alemán! *Pelean entre ellos*

Lizzie: Tenía un plan de gran destrucción  
Viviendo sin virtud

[…]

*Padre llega al pie de una escalera*

Padre: ¡BRUCE! ¡DAVID!

Bruce y David: Ya vamos, querido Padre.

*Bajan la escalera lentamente*

Shadoboy: ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué hay de la escena de la caída? ¡Esa escena los establece como los villanos cómicos!

Bruce y David: ¡Nos negamos a hacer esa escena ridícula!

Shadoboy: Bueno…

*Shadoboy arroja una cáscara de plátano en la escalera, Bruce y David se resbalan y caen por las escaleras. Finalmente al llegar al pie, Shadoboy tira el tridente de una estatua, el cual se clava en el trasero de Bruce*

Shadoboy: Mucho mejor.

Padre: ¬¬

Bruce: Bruce, señor.

David: Y David.

Ambos: Reportándose señor.

Padre: Si claro. Solo avísenme cuando lleguen las trillizas.

David: Ellas ya están aquí.

Padre: *encendiéndose* ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LAS TRILLIZAS LLEGARON Y NO ME LO DIJERON?!

Bruce, David: ¡Somos gusanos! *se transforman en gusanos* ¡Gusanos inmundos!

Padre: Está bien, solo, recuérdenme que… los mutile después de mi junta.

*Adentro*

Trilliza 3: Tensa ese débil hilo de vida mortal. Ténsalo bien…

*La trilliza 1 sostiene el hilo y la trilliza 3 lo corta*

Trilliza 2: ¡Alma en camino!

*Aparece el fantasma de una mujer*

Fantasma: ¿Qué hago aquí?

Trilliza 1: Estás muerta. Ah-daaaaaaah.

Fantasma: ¿Pero por qué? ¡Y en medio de la fiesta!

Trillizas: ¡El mousse de salmón! ¡Igual que ellos! *Señala a un grupo de fantasmas*

Fantasma: Ah, sabía que me iba a caer mal… *se va por un arco de piedra junto al resto del grupo*

Otro fantasma: Yo ni siquiera probé el mousse...

*Padre llega*

Padre: Señoras, lamento tanto llegar…

Trillizas: ¡Tarde!

Trilliza 1: Ya lo sabíamos.

Trilliza 2: Por que lo sabemos todo.

Trilliza 1: Pasado…

Trilliza 2: …Presente…

Trilliza 3: …y futuro. *a Bruce* Veo un Wii U en tu futuro, niño.

Bruce: :D

Padre: Como sea, hubo una fiesta y perdí la noción del…

Trillizas: Sabemos.

Padre: Si, ya sé… que saben. Bueno, este es el caso. El Sr. Torres, el rey de los cielos. El señor "Oye, bájate de mi nube" ahora tiene un…

Trillizas: ¡Bello, bobo, bebé!

Trilliza 2: ¡Sabemos!

Padre: *Se enciende* ¡SI, YA SÉ! *calmándose que saben ya sé, ya entendí el concepto. *se acerca a una maqueta el la que añade una figura de el bebé Cuatro* El caso es que quiero preguntar. ¿El pequeñín va a evitar que me apodere del mundo o qué?

Trilliza 2: Pues…

Trilliza 1: No, no, no. Sabes que no debemos revelar el futuro.

Padre: A ver, a ver, a ver. Tiempo fuera. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Usan un Shampoo especial? Por que, que bonito cabello, su mami si que se los cuida.

*La trilliza 2 se ríe, otra de las trillizas le da un zape y se le cae la diadema, la cual le cae encima a Bruce*

David: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Bruce: ¬¬

Padre: *Toma la diadema y se la da a la trilliza* Por favor, chicas. Mi suerte, está en sus bellas manos.

Trilliza 2: :D

Trilliza 1: Ah, está bien.

*Las trillizas traen un DVD para mostrar la profecía*

Trilliza 2: En 10 años, justamente, los planetas se verán alineados. Pero curiosamente…

Padre: Oh, en verso y todo…

Trilliza 1: ¡Será entonces momento de actuar! ¡Libera a los titanes! ¡No hay quien los pueda afrontar!

Padre: Me gusta, me gusta.

Trilliza 2: Y el pequeño orgullo de Torres será al fin- espera, esta parte siempre se traba… *golpea el DVD para que reanude* de Torres será al fin vencido. Y tú, Padre, ¡lograras tu cometido!

Padre: ¡SI! ¡Viva Padre! ¡VIVA PADRE!

Trilliza 3: ¡Pero hay una advertencia marcada!

Padre: ¿Eh?

Trilliza 3: ¡Si Cuatro pelea, te cargó la tiznada!

*Las trillizas ríen y desaparecen*

Padre: *Estallando* ¡¿Qué?! *calmándose* Estoy bien, estoy bien…

*En otro cuarto*

Padre: Bruce, David. Un acertijo. ¿Cómo, se mata a un dios?

Bruce: ¿Obligándolo a ver a Paty Chamoy?

David: Eh. ¿No se puede por que son inmortales?

Padre: Muy bien, David. Galletita. *Le arroja una galleta* Así es. Son inmortales. *saca una botella* Así que lo primero será transformar al pequeño cazador de cocodrilos en mortal.

_Fin del capitulo 1_


	2. Que rápido pasan los años

**Episodio 2**

Presentando a…  
Papá Rompe-Todo como Anfitrión  
Mega Mamá como Alcmena  
Clip-Clop como Penélope la burra  
Número Siglo 19 y Número 30c como los niños que molestan a Hércules  
El Sr. Jefe como el que vende los jarrones

+Dato: El papá adoptivo de Hércules se llamaba Anfitrión de Tebas. ¿Qué clase de padre le pone ese nombre a su hijo?+

*La escena empieza con el monte Olimpo en la noche. Número 4 y Lee están dormidos cuando aparecen las siluetas de Bruce y David. Poco después en el cuarto de los Torres se oyen ruidos. La señora Torres sacude a su esposo para despertarlo*

Sr. Torres: ¡AHHH! ¡COBRAS!

Sra. Torres: ¿Escuchaste algo?

Sr. Torres: ¿Algo?

Ambos: *Dándose cuenta de repente* ¡El bebé!

*Ambos llegan al cuarto pero solo encuentran a Lee atado y la cuna vacía*

Sra. Torres: ¡Güero!

Sr. Torres: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Mientras grita se desata una tormenta de relámpagos. Uno de los relámpagos le da a un pajarillo en pleno vuelo*

*Más abajo, Bruce y David están usando Jet Packs para llevarse al bebé*

David: ¡Estamos muertos! ¡El Sr. Torres nos usará de tiro al blanco!

Bruce: ¡No sueltes al niño! *Un relámpago le da al Jet Pack de Bruce* ¡Me dieron! ¡May Day! ¡May Day!

*Se estrellan y el bebé Cuatro empieza a llorar*

David: ¡Rápido! ¡Mátalo rápido para que pueda irme a ver mi novela!

Bruce: *Abre el frasco y le pone un tapón de mamila* ¡Aquí tienes, enano, una formula griega!

*Le da la pócima a Número 4, el cual deja de brillar mientras la bebe*

David: ¡Está cambiando! ¿Ya podemos matarlo?

Bruce: No, aún no, tiene que beberlo todo, hasta la última gota... *cara maligna*

David: ¿Ahora?

Bruce: No.

David: ¿Ahora?

Bruce: No.

David: ¿…Ahora?

Bruce: No.

David: … ¿Ahora?

Bruce: ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Yo te diré cuándo lo matamos!

Papá Rompe-Todo: ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

*Bruce y David huyen. El frasco cae al piso y se rompe, dejando caer una última gota de la poción.*

Papá Rompe-Todo: ¡Ya les dije que no quiero cooperar para el Teleton! ¿Eh? ¡Querida, mira esto!

Mega Mamá: Ah, pobrecito. Ven, no llores.

Papá Rompe-Todo: ¿Hay alguien ahí?

David: ¿Ahora?

Bruce: Ahora.

*Ambos se convierten en serpientes*

Papá Rompe-Todo: Parece que lo abandonaron.

Mega Mamá: Pero querido, hace años que hemos pedido un hijo. Hasta llamé a la línea de Amira. Tal vez por fin funcionó.

Papá Rompe-Todo: Tal vez sí. *Lee el medallón que trae Número 4* ¿El Güero?

Mega-Mamá: Tiene cara de Número 4.

*Las serpientes se aparecen por detrás*

Mega Mamá y Papá Rompe-Todo: ¡Ah!

*El Bebé Cuatro toma a ambas serpientes y ríe mientras las golpea contra el piso. Luego las hace nudo y las arroja lejos*

Bruce y David: ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!

Mega Mamá y Papá Rompe-Todo: O_O

Bebé 4: :D

*Más lejos caen Bruce y David, quienes regresan a su forma normal*

David: Padre nos matará cuando se entere de lo que pasó.

Bruce: Querrás decir *SI* es que se entera.

David: ¡Claro que se…! Hey… bien dicho bicho.

*Museo*

Número 5: Fue trágico. Todos los dioses fueron enviados a buscar.

Número 362: Pero cuando lo encontraron, ya era tarde.

-"La Virtud, versión 3"_

Ashley: Ahora es un mortal  
Mas como él no todo bebió  
Divina fuerza conservó  
Las gracias hay que dar  
Sonia: Cuéntanos.

Ashley: Lloraron Lee y los Torres  
Su hijo no podía volver  
Miraron a su niño criarse  
Lejos de su hogar

Y a pesar del plan  
Tramando con su fuerza y su luz  
Más fuerte se volvió al crecer  
Y fue su gran virtud  
Musas: Su gran virtud

*Unos años después… en un camino aparece una carreta llena de paja corriendo inusualmente rápido. Vemos que Papá Rompe-Todo y Clip Clop van montados en ella, con Número 4 jalándola*

Papá Rompe-Todo: ¡No tan rápido, Cuatro!

*Pasan por un arco que lleva a un mercado, golpeando a unos trabajadores que estaban arriba*

Número 4: ¡Perdón!

Trabajador: ¡Cafre!

*Número 4 llega al centro de la plaza y frena*

Papá Rompe-Todo: Gracias, Cuatro. Pensé que no lo lograríamos cuando Clip Clop se torció el tobillo.

Número 4: No, por nada. *Toma toda la paja*

Papá Rompe-Todo: Espera, espera. No descargues ahora. Tengo primero que ir a negociar.

Número 4: Órale pues. *Avienta la paja de regreso a la carreta y Clip Clop sale volando.

Número 4: ¡Perdón, Clip Clop!

Papá Rompe-Todo: Cuatro, por favor, ahora solo…

Número 4: Si, ya se. Me quedaré con la carga.

Papá Rompe-Todo: Ese es mi niño. *Mira para arriba* Ora si que "Echen paja". *Número 4 toma paja y la arroja para que Clip-Clop caiga de forma segura* Gracias, Cuatro *Se va. Número 4 se sienta y se pone a jugar con su Game Boy, hasta que ve a alguien tratando de cargar un enorme jarrón*

Sr. Jefe: ¡Ah que las hilachas! ¡Esto pesa bien mucho!

*El Sr. Jefe pierde el equilibrio y Número 4 se acerca justo a tiempo a ayudarle*

Sr. Jefe: Ah, gracias, chamaco.

Número 4: No hay por que.

Sr. Jefe: ¡Ah que las hilachas! ¡Número 4! ¿Eres tú?

Número 4: Déjeme ayudarle…

Sr. Jefe: *Toma el jarrón entero* No, no te apures. Ya lo tengo.

Número 4: ¿Seguro?

Sr. Jefe: Si, ahorita le pido ayuda a Ulises, no te apures.

*Deja a Número 4 afuera, quien vuelve a tomar su Game Boy, cuando un frisbee le cae cerca*

Número 19th: ¡Oye, lánzalo!

Número 30c: Ay no…

Número 4: Oigan chicos, ¿necesitan otro jugador?

Número 19th: Eh… lo siento Cuatro… pero es que ya somos… ¡Cinco! Y tiene que ser un número par.

Número 4: ¿Cinco? A ver… seis… y llevamos treinta… eh… ¿Hay que subir el uno?

Número 19th: ¡Matanga! *le quita el frisbee y ambos se van corriendo* ¡Vaya tonto!

Número 30c: ¡Deberíamos llamarlo Cuatronto!

Número 19th: ¿Eso debería ser gracioso?

Número 30c: No, solo debe fastidiar.

*Número 4 se queda solo de nuevo. De pronto el frisbee aparece volando encima de su cabeza*

Número 30c: ¡Bolita!

Número 4: ¡Lo tengo! *se va volando hasta darse con un pilar el cual se empieza a tambalear*

Número 30c: No la…

Número 19th: Si la…

Número 4: Ya la…

*Toma el pilar, pero con esto golpea el de al lado y hace que los pilares caigan como dominós. Al ver esto suelta el pilar que tiene, solo provocando que los del otro lado caigan también.* ¡Ay no!

Papá Rompe-Todo: Cuatro…

Número 4: ¡No te apures, pa! ¡Ahorita lo arreglo!

*Las dos ondas se empiezan a ir hacía el puesto del Sr. Jefe*

Sr. Jefe: ¡No! ¡Acá no, por favor! ¡NOO! ¡ULISEEEEEEES! *Los dos pilares se detienen justo encima de el* Ay que cerca…

*Número 4 se resbala con una cáscara de plátano y se va volando hacía el Sr. Jefe*

Número 4: ¡Echen paja!

*Se estrella contra el puesto y todo acaba de derrumbarse. La gente comienza a reunirse alrededor.*

Número 30c: *Toma el frisbee* ¡Bien hecho, Cuatronto!

Número 19th: Sabes, aún no me convence el apodo…

Sr. Jefe: *Con un jarrón en la cabeza* ¡A que las hilachas! *Se quita el jarrón y lo arroja al piso* ¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos Papá Rompe-Todo!

Persona 1: ¡Es una amenaza!

Persona 2: ¡No puede convivir con gente normal!

Papá Rompe-Todo: Cálmense. El no quería lastimar a nadie, es solo un niño. Solamente… no controla su fuerza.

Sr. Jefe: ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Aleja a ese…! ¡…Fenómeno enano de nosotros!

Gente: ¡Sí!

*La gente procede a gritarle mientras se retiran*

Persona 1: ¡Fenómeno!

Persona 2: ¡Inútil!

Persona 3: ¡No te queremos!

Persona 4: ¡Fuera!

Persona 5: ¡Me gusta el pay!

*En una colina están solos Cuatro y Papá Rompe-Todo*

Papá Rompe-Todo: Güero… no dejes que lo que dijo esa gente te afecte.

Número 4: ¡Pero es que es cierto!

Papá Rompe-Todo: Bueno, eres un poco bajito para tu edad, pero enano…

Número 4: ¡No, eso no! ¡Soy un fenómeno! Intento adaptarme pero simplemente no puedo. A veces… siento que no estoy en el lugar correcto. Que debería estar… en otra parte. Como en una casa del árbol, peleando contra gente extraña como niños escalofriantes, abuelas que preparan comida mutante y vampiros con obsesiones cuestionables.

Papá Rompe-Todo: Güero…

Número 4: Lo sé, no tiene sentido.

*Se va cabizbajo.*

_Fin del capítulo 2_


	3. Zeus Torres es un nombre estúpido

**Capítulo 3**

Presentando a…  
Número 1 como Fil

*Número 4 se dirige a la orilla de la playa y arroja una piedra al agua*

-"Llegaré a mi meta"-

Número 4: Llegó un sueño a mí en algún lugar  
Con un gran aplauso aclamándome vi  
Alegría sin fin había al yo llegar  
Una voz insiste que yo pertenezco ahí

Por mi senda iré, llegaré a mi meta  
Un día triunfaré y mío será el honor  
Cada paso a dar más me acercará  
Buscaré bien por doquier sin miedo y con valor

*Finalmente, Número 4 llega a su casa. Donde lo esperan sus padres adoptivos.*

Papá Rompe-Todo: Cuatro… hay algo de lo que tú madre y yo queremos… hablar…

Número 4: Eh… Si es acerca de la vaca del vecino, yo no sabía que el barniz de uñas iba a…

Papá Rompe-Todo: ¿Qué vaca?

Número 4: No, nada. ^^;

*Adentro*

Número 4: Pero si me encontraron, ¿De donde vengo? ¿Por qué me abandonaron? ¿Les avergonzaba mi tamaño y me aventaron al mar?

+Dato: Hera se avergonzó del aspecto de su hijo Hefeso y lo arrojó al mar. Después Hefeso volvió al olimpo y se ganó el puesto de dios de la herrería+

Mega Mamá: Esto… colgaba de tu cuello cuando te encontramos. *Le da una medalla*

Número 4: ¿Campeones estatales de quebradita?

Mega Mamá: No, esa no, *se la quita* esta. *Le da la medalla que el tenía* Es el símbolo de los dioses.

Número 4: ¡Eso es! ¡Ellos deben saber la verdad! Iré al templo de Zeus y… Ma, Pa, ustedes son los mejores padres que he tenido. Pero, tengo que hacerlo.

*Así, a la mañana siguiente*

Número 4: ¡Adiós papá falso! ¡Adiós mamá falsa!

Mega Mamá: ¡Adiós hijo falso!

*Número 4 empieza su camino al templo de Zeus*

Número 4: Por mi senda voy, llegaré a mi meta  
Si lejana está, fuerte seré yo  
Cada paso a dar más me acercará  
Por cualquier lugar iré sin miedo y con valor

[…]

*Después de un rato de camino por fin llega al templo, donde hay una enorme estatua del Sr. Torres*

Número 4: Oh, gran Zeus. Por favor, escucha mi plegaria y responde. Tengo que saber. ¿Quién soy? ¿A dónde pertenezco? ¿Quién mató a Colosio?

*Sopla el viento, los pebeteros se encienden, un trueno le da a un pajarillo en pleno vuelo y finalmente le da a la estatua del Sr. Torres, la cual cobra vida.*

Sr. Torres: Mi pequeño, mi niño, mi Güero…

Número 4: ...**¡AHHHHHH!**

*Se va corriendo, pero lo atrapa el señor Torres.*

Sr. Torres: Ora, ora, quieto, tigre. Después de tantos años, ¿Crees que este es modo de saludar a tu papi?

Número 4: ¿Papi?

Sr. Torres: No sabías que tu papá era famoso, ¿verdad? Pues, ¡SORPRESA! Cuanto has crecido… relativamente. Tienes los hermosos ojos de tú madre… ¡Y mi fuerte barbilla!

Número 4: ¡Momento que soy lento! Si tú eres mi papi… eso me hace a mí…

Sr. Torres: Te hace un Torres.

Número 4: ¿Torres? ¿Me apellido Torres?

Sr. Torres: Si, yo soy Zeus Torres.

Número 4: ¿Zeus Torres? Con todo respeto, que nombre tan feo.

Sr. Torres: También te hace un dios.

Número 4: Aunque… El Güero Torres no suena nada mal… ¡Momento! ¿Que acabas de decir?

Sr. Torres: Que te hace un dios.

Número 4: ¿Un dios? ¡UN DIOS!

Sr. Torres: Oye, querías respuestas. Y me parece que ya estás bastante grandecito para saber la verdad.

Número 4: ¿Pero por que me abandonaron? ¿No me querían? ¿Es por que estoy chaparro? :'(

Sr. Torres: Claro que te queríamos. Tu mamá y yo te amamos con todo el corazón. Pero algún mal nacido hijo de –ESTAS PALABRAS NO SON ADECUADAS PARA ESTE SITIO WEB- te secuestró y te convirtió en mortal. Y solo los dioses pueden vivir en el olimpo.

Número 4: ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer?

Sr. Torres: Yo no puedo, hijo. Pero tú si.

Número 4: ¿En serio? ¡Haré lo que sea!

Sr. Torres: Cómete un bicho.

Número 4: o_0

Sr. Torres: ¡Jajaja! ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Jaja! ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

Número 4: ¬¬

Sr. Torres: Hijo, si demuestras ser un héroe verdadero, volverás a ser un dios.

Número 4: ¡Un héroe! Y… ¿Cómo hago eso?

Sr. Torres: Primero, debes buscar a Miguel On.

Número 4: Buscar a Miguel On. Va.

*Da un paso y se cae de la mano del Sr. Torres, pero el lo vuelve a atrapar.*

Sr. Torres: Cuidado. Los niños no pueden volar sin alas. Hablando de eso… *Chifla y del cielo llega volando Lee, quien ha crecido también y ha desarrollado un par de alas enormes.* Quizá no te acuerdes de Lee, pero ustedes dos fueron amigos hace unos cuantos años.

Lee: Hey… ¡A ti te conozco! *Toma su yo-yo y golpea a Número 4 en la cabeza con el*

Número 4: ¡Lee! *se abrazan*

Sr. Torres: Es un magnifico compañero… Y está obsesionado con los Yoyos.

Lee: El doctor dice que tengo el cráneo abollado por algún motivo. :D

Número 4: ¡Encontraré a Miguel On y me convertiré en un héroe!

*Se monta en Lee*

Sr. Torres: ¡Ese es mi hijo!

Número 4: ¡No te defraudaré!

*El Sr. Torres sopla detrás de ellos para darles impulso y se van volando*

Sr. Torres: Buena suerte, campeón. *La estatua vuelve a la normalidad*

-"Llegaré a mi meta, versión 2"-

Número 4: Todo venceré, llegaré a mi meta  
Todo enfrentaré fuerte y sin temor  
Por los dioses sé, llegaré a mi meta  
Como héroe viviré y mi lugar tendré

[…]

*Toma de los planetas, los cuales se están alineando cada vez mas*

*Por fin Número 4 y Lee llegan a una isla llena de maleza y pedazos de estatuas*

Número 4: ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?

Lee: Yo diría *saca su Guía Roji* Tal vez no debimos pararnos a comer a ese Mac Roñas en Lolcos.

Número 4: Al menos obtuvimos los juguetes gratis.

*Se oye un ruido en el bosque y ambos van a ver. A través de los arbustos ven un grupo de ninfas jugueteando en el río.*

Número 4 y Lee: :D

*De pronto ven la parte de atrás de un chivo saliendo de los arbustos*

Lee: Creo que está atorado.

Número 4: Ayúdame a sacarlo.

*Ambos jalan al chivo, el cual revela tener la parte de arriba de un chico calvo y con lentes oscuros.*

Sátiro: ¡O sea, hello! ¿Les importa?

Número 4, Lee: O.O

*El sátiro corre a través de los arbustos y empieza a perseguir a las ninfas*

+Dato: Los sátiros eran famosos por perseguir ninfas y por beber mucho vino.+

Sátiro: ¡Ninfas! ¡Nenas!

*Para huir una de las ninfas se convierte en flores, otra en árbol y la última se convierte en si misma pero con bigote*

Sátiro: ¡O sea hello! ¡Ninfas payasas! *La ninfa árbol se convierte en sauce boxeador y golpea al sátiro* Yo y mi bocota, le digo…

Número 4, Lee: …

Sátiro: O sea, hello ¿Nunca habían visto un sátiro, mis niños?

Lee: De hecho, no…

Número 4: Escucha, buscamos a alguien llamado Miguel On.

Número 1: Dime Número 1, gracias.

Número 4: ¡Uno! *Le aprieta los dedos* ¡Que gusto de verte! ¡Yo soy el Güero Torres, pero puedes llamarme Número 4! *lo suelta* Y el es mi mejor amigo, Lee.

Lee: *Lo golpea con su yo-yo* Mucho gusto.

Número 1: Anormales…

Número 4: Tú tampoco eres muy normal.

Número 1: ¡Es culpa de Shadoboy! ¡Siempre me pone los papeles anormales! ¡En Aladdin soy un perico, en Las Locuras del emperador soy una llama y ahora soy una... cosa mitad chivo! Ahora si lo voy a demandar.

Número 4: Oye, primero necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que me conviertas en un héroe. En un héroe verdadero.

Número 1: Lo siento, mi chavo, no puedo ayudarte. *Se mete a su casa adentro de la cabeza de una estatua*

Número 4: ¡Espera! *Arranca la puerta, Número 1 todavía la estaba agarrando.* Perdón. Pero ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Número 1: Dos palabras. ¡Ya estoy retirado!

Número 4: ¿No son seis palabras…? Oye, esto es muy importante, ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño? ¿Algo por lo que harías cualquier cosa? ¿Hasta comerte un bicho?

Número 1: …Ven conmigo. Debo mostrarte algo.

*Los tres entran, una vez adentro Número 4 se golpea con un pedazo de madera colgado del techo*

Número 1: ¡Cuidado! ¡Es parte del mástil del Argo!

Número 4: ¿Del Argo?

+Dato: En realidad, Hércules formó parte de de la tripulación del Argo, junto con otros 50 héroes+

Número 1: ¡O sea hello! ¿Quién crees que enseñó a navegar a Jasón? ¿Cleopatra? ¡Yo entrené a todos estos héroes! Odiseo, Perseo, Teseo… y otros "seos". ¡Y todos esos vagos me abandonaron! ¡Me dejaron en la calle! ¡No pudieron llegar a la meta y yo vivo de mi público y sin ellos no soy nada! Entonces… apareció Número 274. *Muestra una enorme estatua de Número 274* ¡El era el mejor! ¡Podía boxear! ¡Recibir un golpe! ¡Seguir boxeando! ¡Y juntó todas las estrellas en Súper Mario 64! ¡PERO ESE MALDITO TALÓN! Con el rasguño de una mosca se acabó.

*Golpea el talón de la estatua con un dedo y no pasa nada. Lo intenta de nuevo y nada. Después la patea y de nuevo nada. Finalmente se desespera y toma una bomba*

Número 4: Oye, cálmate.

Número 1: Eh, lo siento. *Se deshace de la bomba* Si, tengo un sueño. Es entrenar al héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Que fuera tan bárbaro que los dioses le hicieran una constelación en su nombre. *Saca un control remoto y lo aprieta, un holograma de las estrellas las cuales forman a un héroe* Y cuando la vieran, la gente diría "No, pero que bárbaro, ese es el chico de Uno". *lo apaga* Pero soñar es para babosos. No puedo seguir con tantas decepciones.

Número 4: ¡Pero yo soy distinto a todos ellos! ¡Puedo llegar a la meta! ¡Mira!

*Lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva con el, golpeándolo contra la estatua, contra el mástil y contra Lee*

Lee: ¡Míralo, eh! ¬¬

*Llegan afuera*

Número 1: Eres necio como mi tía Gertrudis.

Número 4: Chécate esto. *Toma lo que parece ser el escudo de una enorme estatua y lo lanza como frisbee.

Número 1: ¡Santa Petra la callosa…! Tal vez… ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡De ninguna manera, mi chavo! ¡No voy a hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Me hacen cantar canciones bien chidas mientras entrenan y todo acaba siendo en balde!

Número 4: ¡Por favor! ¡Si no me vuelvo un héroe, no podré reunirme con mi padre, Zeus!

Número 1: A ver. ¿Zeus es tu papi?

Número 4: Si.

Número 1: Zeus Torres, ¿eh? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Zeus! ¡El gran jefe! ¡Es tú papi! ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡El señor de los rayos! ¿Me lees un cuento, papi? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Zeus! ¡ÉRASE UNA VEZ…! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Número 4: No te rías, es en serio. :'(

Número 1: ¡Ay por favor!

-"La Última Esperanza"-

Número 1: Pues tú quieres ser un héroe, niño… *se detiene* ¿Sabes qué? Me niego a cantar.

[…]

Número 1: No. Solo te voy a decir que no me importa que seas "Hijo de Zeus" *se forman nubes* Responderé dos palabras… *Le cae un rayo* Ya vas.

Número 4, Lee: ¡CHIDO! *chocan manos*

Número 1: Chale…

Lee: ¡No te decepcionarás!

Número 1: No, qué bárbaro.

Número 4: ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Empezamos ya?

Número 1: Cuando quieras.

Lee: ¿Y cantarás?

Número 1: Eh, supongo.

_Fin del capitulo 3_


	4. Por que Número 1 prometió que cantaría

**Capitulo 4**

Presentando a:

Número 3 como Megara (Meg)  
Ernest como Neso el centauro

-"La Última Esperanza"-

Número 1: Creí que jamás tendría a un campeón  
*Saca una caja de un arbusto, la cual está llena de varios artículos.*

Que haga sonar campanas y no el gong  
Que gane batallas, trofeos y medallas  
*Número 4 practica con una espada, la cual se atora contra un árbol y la intenta desatorar*  
Con algo de agallas  
Más ¡NO! *Número 4 se lleva el árbol entero sobre los dos.* ¡Un novato!

*Ambos empiezan a limpiar un estadio, Número 4 saca pedazos de estatuas del piso y Lee sacude el polvo con sus alas*

Estoy jubilado, amigo, y sin ambición  
El césped cortar me gusta de sol a sol

*Número 1 y varios chivos se comen el pasto para cortarlo*

Te hace falta un maestro muy listo y dispuesto  
*Número 4 intenta usar un arco y no puede, Número 1 va a ayudarlo*  
Un buen comerciante y *Número 4 lo dispara* ¡Whoa!  
¡O sea, hello!

Mi última esperanza resultas tú  
*Mide el bíceps de Número 4, pero no obtiene los resultados deseados*  
Aunque no has caído del cielo azul  
Bastantes fracasos han sido mi cruz  
Ya no tengo opción, sólo quedas tú

Número 1: Regla Diecionce. Cuando rescates a una mamacita, hazlo con delicadeza.

*Número 4 se lanza por un maniquí en medio de una fogata, volándole un brazo en el proceso. Luego intenta cruzar un río mediante un tronco, pero se resbala con una cáscara de plátano, el puente se rompe y ambos caen al río. La cabeza del maniquí sale flotando*

*En otro lugar, lleno de muñecos de madera con blancos pintados*

Número 1: Regla chorrocientos, concéntrate.

*Número 4 lanza unas espadas*

Número 1: Regla chorrocientos uno. *Se muestra a Uno contra un árbol, las espadas casi le dieron* ¡APUNTA!

*Ahora en una montaña nevada, Número 4 se lanza con una cuerda a rescatar al maniquí*

Número 1: Frente a fuerza superior los semidioses correrán  
*Número 4 estrella el maniquí contra la cima de una montaña*  
Las leyendas que tú lees no tienen nada de verdad

*Lee mueve un mecanismo para hacer que los muñecos se muevan*  
Ser héroe es un arte, es cosa de vocación  
*Número 4 arroja espadas, pero ninguna da en el blanco*  
Lo mismo que al pintar, *Número 4 avienta la última espada, decepcionado, y para su sorpresa, esta le atina* se usa el corazón

*Los tres se encuentran en pilares, practicando la patada de la grulla*

No basta ser fuerte ni es cosa de suerte  
Hay que superarse y crecer  
*Número 1 vuelve a medir el bíceps de Cuatro. Pero como sigue sin dar resultados, Número 4 toma la cinta métrica y la rompe*  
¡Así se hace!

*Y así, finalmente, Cuatro tiene que pasar por un barranco por donde hay hachas moviéndose de lado a lado, pinzas dentadas, un puño de roca golpeando contra un pilar, tiburones brincando y el maniquí (todo remendado) está en medio de un aro de fuego*

Llegó mi última oportunidad  
Antes que algún malvado me deje atrás  
*Número 4 se lanza a tomar la cuerda*  
Contigo mis sueños *Esquiva las hachas* se harán realidad  
*Encoje las piernas para evadir las pinzas*  
Muestra tu poder, *Se pone abajo del puño y pone su puño propio para destrozarlo.* haz siempre un buen papel  
*Arroja un hot dog para distraer a los tiburones.*  
Mi última esperanza sigues siendo tú

*Número 4 brinca a través del aro de fuego y rescata el maniquí. Aterriza en medio de unos arbustos, de donde salen muñecos con arcos. Cuatro saca un boomerang de su natal Australia y lo lanza, decapitando a los muñecos, en cuanto las flechas son disparadas, el pone su escudo, atrapándolas de forma que formen un 4*

[…]

Número 4: ¡GENIAL! *arroja el maniquí a la distancia, el cual cae en el agua y se lo comen los tiburones* ¿Viste eso, Lee?

Lee: ¡Eres la neta, Cuatro!

*Chocan manos*

Número 4: ¡Allá voy olimpo!

Número 1: Tranquilo, mi chavo. Todavía hay mucho que aprender.

Número 4: ¡Vamos, Uno! ¡Ya quiero salir de esta isla! *Le hace una llave de lucha libre a Lee* ¡Quiero batallas! ¡Monstruos!

Lee: ¡Mi horcó, óigame!

Número 4: Rescatar damiselas *Lee se arroja en sus brazos como una damisela* Ya tu sabe.

Número 1: ¿Quieres una prueba entonces, eh? Entonces, ¡Vamos a Tebas!

Número 4: ¡Que bien! ¡Tebas! *silencio* ¿Qué es eso?

Lee: …

Número 1: Pan con queso ¬¬

*Ahora ambos están volando sobre Lee*

Número 4: ¿Y que hay en Tebas?

Número 1: Un titicuchal de problemas, mi chavo. Es una ciudad grande y dura, perfecta para empezar a construir una reputación. *Se oye el grito de una niña* Eso suena a una básica DEP.

Número 4: ¿Demente Estúpido y Prepotente?

Número 1: …Lee, golpéalo con tu yo-yo. *Lee saca su yo-yo y golpea a Cuatro con el* ¡Damisela en peligro!

*Lee desciende*

*El grupo observa detrás de un arbusto, en un río bajo, un enorme centauro persigue a una niña de cabello negro.*

Ernest: ¿A dónde tan rápido, muñeca?

*La agarra con una sola mano*

Número 3: ¡Déjame ir, Ernie, o te juro que…!

Ernest: ¡Te dije que mi nombre es Ernest!

Número 4: ò_ó

Número 1: Ahora recuerda, piensa bien la situación, no actúes sin antes…

Lee: Oye, te dejaron hablando solo.

Número 1: ¿Qué? ¡NO! *Ve a Número 4 caminando hacía el centauro* ¡Lo reprobaré por esto!

Número 3: ¡Déjame ir ahora!

Ernest: Oh vaya…

Número 4: ¡Oye tú!

Ernest: ¡Quítate de aquí, enano!

Número 4: Discúlpame mi buen… Cuaco. Deja ir a esa…

Número 3: Por favor, no te metas.

Número 4: ¿Niña? Pero… ¿No eres tú una chica en peligro?

Número 3: Soy una chica. Estoy en peligro. No necesito tú ayuda. Gracias, vuelve pronto.

Número 4: Eh… me disculparas, amiga mía, pero creo que estás demasiado cerca de la situación para…

*Saca su pistola de rayos, pero Ernest lo golpea y hace que se le caiga al agua*

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! ¡Toma tu arma!

Número 4: ¡Mi arma! ¡Claro! *se pone a buscar en el agua* ¡Regla 69: Un héroe no es nada sin su arma!

*Saca un pez y lo apunta*

Ernest: ¡JAJA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Número 3: ¬¬

Pez: ¡Bájame! ¡Debo buscar a mi hijo, Nemo!

Número 4: Bueno…

*Suelta al pez. Justo entonces, Ernest golpea a Cuatro en la cabeza un par de veces, enterrándolo en el piso*

Voz misteriosa: _Ernest Wins. __**Fatality!**_

Número 4: ¡No estoy muerto! ¡Solo me dolió mucho!

Lee: Así es. Llámame anticuado, pero creo que un Fatality debe dar prueba irrefutable de la muerte de la victima. Incluso si esa prueba no es más que un globo de pensamiento que diga "Estoy Muerto".

Número 1: ¡Cuatro! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Usa la cabeza!

Número 4: Mhh… *Se sale del hoyo, toma impulso, corre y golpea a Ernest con la cabeza*

Número 1: ¡Ese es el héroe que le gusta al público! No era lo que pensaba, pero no está mal.

*Número 3 se levanta del agua y tose*

Número 4: ¿Estás bien?

Número 3: *Con pelo en la cara*¡Bu! ¡Soy la niña del Aro!

Número 4: *La lleva cargando a una roca en la orilla del río* Perdón. Fui un tonto.

Número 3: *Quitándose el pelo mojado de la cara* No me digas…

*Ernest se prepara para atacar de nuevo*

Número 4: Aguántame tantito. *Se sube en Ernest y comienza a golpearle la cabeza*

Número 1: ¡Bien! ¡Excelente! ¡Así se hace!

Número 3: ¿Ese chaparrito es real?

Número 1: ¡Pero claro que es real! *La mira* Por cierto, nena. Yo también soy real.

Número 3: o_0

Número 1: Está en el libreto.

*Número 3 lo arroja al agua. Mientras tanto, Cuatro está trepado en Ernest*

Número 4: ¡Dime vaquero!

*Se baja de Ernest, pero solo para darle un puñetazo, con el cual sale volando hacía arriba. Pronto cae al piso y sus herraduras le caen en la cabeza. Finalmente Lee le da un soplido, tirándolo al piso*

Lee: Tú eres el rival más débil. ¡Adiós!

Número 4: ¿Cómo la viste, Uno?

Número 1: Bájale de espuma a tu chocolate, mi chavo. Acepto esa clase de errores en decatlones menores. ¡Pero estás son las ligas mayores!

Número 4: ¡Oye! ¡Al menos lo vencí!

Número 1: ¡La próxima vez no te distraigas por un par de ojitos coquetos! *Número 4 ve a Número 3 a la orilla del río y va con ella* ¡Es como yo siempre te digo, mi chavo! Tienes que concentrarte y… ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes hablando solo que no soy tú mamá!

Lee: ¡Eres la neta, Cuatro! *Pone la mano para chocarla con Cuatro, pero el pasa a su lado* ¿Eh? :( *Cruza los brazos* ¡Bah!

Número 1: *Cruza los brazos también* ¡Beeee!

Número 4: ¿Estás bien…? Este…

Número 3: Soy Kuki. Kuki Kiut. Pero mis amigos me dicen Número 3. Bueno, lo harían si los tuviera. ¿Y tú? ¿Te dieron un nombre junto a esa fuerza sobrehumana?

Número 4: O/O Yo… este… eh…

Número 3: ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?

Número 4: ¡Soy El Güero Torres! Pero… mis amigos me llaman Número 4.

Número 3: Mhh… Me gusta más "Chaparrito".

Número 4: ¿Y como te involucraste con…?

Número 3: ¿Cerebro de equino? Ya sabes como son esos chicos, creen que "No" significa "Si" y "Aléjate" es "Tómame, soy tuya".

Número 4: ¡Y creen que "Aerobics" es "Plumas voladoras que no saben fallar"! :D

Número 3: o_0

Número 4: ó/ò Eh… olvídalo.

Número 3: Bueno, dile al Cocoliso que te lo explique.

Número 1: ò_ó ¿Cocoliso?

Lee: Esa tengo que tuitearla...

Número 3: Bueno, gracias por la ayuda, Güero, fue una delicia.

Número 4: ¡Espera! Eh… ¿Quieres un Raid? *Apunta hacía Lee*

Lee: ¡A mi no me metas! *Vuela a las ramas de un árbol*

Número 3: No creo que tú amigo quiera llevarme.

Número 4: ¿Lee? ¡Por favor! Para el será un… *le cae una manzana encima* ¡Ow!

Lee: Yo no fui…

Número 3: No te preocupes, soy una niña fuerte. Me amarro los zapatos yo solita. *Se va* Hasta luego, chaparrito.

Número 4: Wow… ella es… especial, ¿No, Uno?

Número 1: No, pero que bárbaro, claro que si. ¡ESA NIÑA ES UN HÍGADO! ¡Cuatro, concéntrate! ¡Tenemos un viaje que hacer!

Número 4: Bueno, relájate, vivirás más.

*Se suben a Lee y se van*

Número 1: Eh… ahora que lo pienso, Lee, ¿Puedes volver? Creo que dejé la estufa encendida.

_Fin del capítulo 4_


	5. ¡Bienvenidos a Tebas!

**Capitulo 5**

Presentando a…

Número 86, la loca de los Gatos, Excuseitor, Dentón, Moosk y un par de Gatos como los ciudadanos de Tebas  
El Sr. Fibb y el Sr. Wink como la hidra

*Número 3 continúa su viaje hasta entrar a un tétrico bosque. De pronto se encuentra a un conejo y un topo*

Número 3: ¡Aww! ¡Que lindos! *Los abraza, apachurrándolos* ¡Son adorables y hermosos!

Conejo: ¡AH! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Topo: ¡MIS COSTILLAS!

*Número 3 suelta a ambos y estos se convierten en Bruce y David*

Número 3: ¡Ustedes no son adorables ni hermosos!

Padre: Oh, Tres…

Número 3: Y tu menos…

Padre: ¿Qué pasó aquí, Tres? *Saca una maqueta con varios figuras, incluyendo una de Ernest* Pensé que convencerías a el guardián del río que se uniera a mi ejercito para la invasión y ahora me encuentro aquí sin guardián ni río.

Número 3: Lo intenté, pero me hizo una oferta que tuve que rechazar. *Toma la figura de Ernest y se come la cabeza*

Padre: Entonces, en lugar de quitarle dos años a tu sentencia, le añadiré otros dos. Y eso no lo podrás rechazar.

Número 3: *Acaba de tragarse la figura* No fue mi culpa, apareció ese chaparrito, "El Güero".

David: ¿Güero? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

Bruce: No tengo idea. ¿Tal vez le debemos dinero?

Padre: ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Número 3: ¿El Güero? O por lo menos eso dijo. Llego con toda su facha de héroe, pero a mi se me hace que le falla acá arriba.

Bruce: ¡Espera! No era el Güero el niño al que teníamos que…

*Ven a Padre yendo hacia ellos*

Bruce y David: ¡EN LA MA…!

*Padre los toma por el cuello*

Padre: ¿Con que acabaron con el? Muerto como una mosca. Los tacos que cenamos estaban hechos con su carne. ¿NO FUERON ESAS SUS EXACTAS PALABRAS?

David: Los tacos eran de pastor, que es casi lo mismo...

Bruce: Y podría ser otro Güero…

David: Si, Güero es un apodo popular hoy en día…

Bruce: ¿Recuerdas que hace algunos años todos los niños se llamaban José y todas las niñas María?

David: Y algunos niños José María.

Bruce: O María José...

Padre: Estoy a punto de reorganizar el cosmos. *Tira a ambos al piso* Y el único escuincle que puede detenerme, está jugueteando ¡EN EL BOSQUE!

*Lanza fuego y quema un montón de árboles y a un pajarillo en pleno vuelo*

Bruce: ¡Espera Padre! ¡Todavía tenemos una oportunidad!

David: ¡Así es! ¡Lo hicimos mortal! ¿Eso es bueno, no?

Padre: Mhh… afortunadamente para los tres, todavía hay una oportunidad para corregir sus errores. Pero esta vez, no fallen…

*Arriba de la ciudad de Tebas, nuestro trío de héroes se encuentra volando*

Número 4: ¡Órale! ¿Eso es una ciudad?

Número 1: Una ciudad, con un montón de problemas. Si triunfas aquí, triunfarás en todo el mundo.

*Llegan a la ciudad*

Número 1: No se despeguen de mí. Esta ciudad es peligrosa.

*Casi los atropella un carruaje*

Tipo del carruaje: ¡Fíjate por donde vas, pelón!

Número 1: ¡Ay si, chucha! ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara! ¿Ves? La gente aquí está loca.

*Siguen caminando hasta que se encuentran a un tipo con una gabardina*

Tipo: Oigan… *Abre la gabardina.*

Lee: ¡No! ¡Esta historia es clasificación K+!

Tipo: ¿Quieren comprar juegos baratos para el Wii U?

Número 1: ¡No nos interesa! *Jala a Cuatro*

Número 4: A mi si…

*Llega un tipo calvo y ciego*

Ciego: ¡AHH! ¡El fin está cerca! ¡¿No lo sienten?!

Número 1: Si, si, gracias por el dato.

Ciego: ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! *Se va*

Número 1: No los mires a los ojos, te digo que están locos. Por que viven en una ciudad llena de problemas. Te digo, mi chavo, llegas como caído del cielo.

*Llegan junto a una fuente donde hay un grupo de gente*

Número 86: Es una tragedia, lo perdimos todo en el incendio.

Excuseitor: Todo, menos el gato blanco de angora.

*Levanta un gato negro y chamuscado.*

LDLG (Loca de los gatos): ¡Buenas noticias! ¡El gato negro también sobrevivió! Se ocultó en un barril de cloro. *Levanta un gato blanco*

Moosk: ¿El incendio fue antes o después del terremoto?

Número 86: Después del terremoto y la tormenta de relámpagos.

LDLG: Pero antes de la inundación y la lluvia de meteoros.

Excuseitor: Y la implosión.

Dentón: Y sin mencionar la delincuencia. Y el tráfico.

LDLG: Tebas está cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.

Dentón: No puedo soportarlo. Cada vez que veo, hay otro monstruo atacándonos. Está peor que Saltadilla.

Excuseitor: Solo falta una plaga de langostas.

*Aparece un grillito*

Todos: ¡AHHHH!

Número 4, Número 1, Lee: ¬¬;

Dentón: ¡Se acabo! ¡Yo me voy para Orizaba!

Número 4: ¡Esperen! Me parece que lo que ustedes necesitan es… ¡Un Héroe! *Pose heroica*

Todos: …

Moosk: ¿Y tú eres…?

Número 4: Me llaman Número 4. Y por casualidad soy… ¡Un Héroe! *Pose heroica*

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Dentón: ¿Alguna vez has salvado una ciudad?

Número 4: Eh… no. Pero he…

Moosk: ¿Has evitado algún desastre natural?

Número 4: No… pero…

Excuseitor: ¿Has comido pinole y chiflado al mismo tiempo?

Número 4: ¿Eh? No.

Moosk: Bah, otro cazador de recompensas.

Número 1: ¡O sea hello! ¿No captan sus diminutos cerebros de chapulín? ¡Este niño es un héroe verdadero!

Moosk: Oye, ¿No es ese el camarada chivo que entrenó a Número 274?

Número 1: ò_ó Mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

Dentón: Oye, si es cierto. Muy buen trabajo en que hiciste con su talón.

Número 1: ¡Yo te voy a dar tu talón!

*Se le trepa y empieza a golpearlo*

Número 4: ¡No! ¡Uno! ¡Suéltalo! ¡No muerdas!

Número 1: ¡Te voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara!

*Número 4 se lo quita de encima*

Dentón: ¡Está loco!

Número 86: ¡Escucha, enano! ¡Necesitamos un héroe profesional! ¡No un aficionado!

Número 4: ¿Aficionado? ¡Cuando derrotes a un centauro puedes llamarme aficionado!

Número 86: ¿Centauro?

Dentón: ¿Venciste a un centauro?

Número 4: ¡Si!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Número 4: :D

Dentón: ¿Qué es un centauro?

Moosk: No tengo idea.

Número 4: *Caída de anime*

Número 1: Estos van a necesitar verte en acción para convencerse. Necesitaríamos un desastre. Una especie de catástrofe…

Número 3: ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Ha habido un terrible desastre!

Número 4: ¿Kuki?

Número 1: Hablando del rey de Roma…

Número 3: ¿Chaparrito? ¡Güero! Que bueno que te encuentro…

Número 4: ¿Qué pasa?

Número 3: ¡En el cañón! Dos pequeños estaban jugando y hubo un derrumbe. ¡Están atrapados!

Número 4: ¿Niños? ¿Atrapados? ¡Uno! ¡Esto es grandioso!

Número 3: Preocúpate, no te alegres…

Número 4: ¡Vamos!

*Se la lleva y la sube con él en Lee*

Número 3: ¡No! ¡Me dan miedo las alturas!

Lee: *Sonrisa macabra*

*Se van volando. Le gente empieza a correr detrás de ellos*

Número 1: ¡Voy detrás de ti, Cuatro! ¡Bien atrás…! Ya me cansé, ¡Taxi!

*Finalmente, Número 4, Número 3 y Lee llegan al cañón, donde hay una enorme roca. Número 4 se baja de Lee*

Número 4: ¿Estás bien?

Número 3: Si, pero bájame antes de que le arruine su gorrita a tu amigo…

Lee: o.o *Se la quita de encima*

Niño 1: ¡Ayúdennos!

Niño 2: ¡No podemos respirar!

Número 4: Tranquilos, yo los voy a sacar de ahí.

Niño 1: Por favor, apresúrate.

Niño 2: Si no salimos pronto moriremos aplastados.

*Número 4 levanta la enorme roca, los niños salen y el público alrededor aplaude ligeramente.*

Niño 1: ¡Gracias por salvarnos!

Niño 2: ¡Cielos, eres muy fuerte!

Número 4: Gracias. Solo recuerden no arrojar objetos contra las rocas sueltas aunque sea tan divertido.

Niño 1: ¡Lo recordaremos!

*Los niños suben la montaña hasta llegar a un balcón*

Padre: Bien hecho chicos, me impresionaron.

Niño 1: *Se convierte en David* ¿De donde sacaste esa frase cursi?

Niño 2: *Se convierte en Bruce* Quise darle un toque de inocencia.

Padre: Hey, un viva por nuestra querida actriz principal. Que talento, señores, que talento.

Número 3: *En voz baja* Ahora que puedes sal de ahí, Cuatro.

*Número 1 llega por fin*

Número 4: ¡Hubieras visto, Uno! ¡Estuve genial! ¡Hasta aplaudieron! Un poco.

*Se oye un sonido en la cueva que estaba detrás de la roca*

Número 1: Mi chavo, no quiero decepcionarte, pero eso no son aplausos.

*De la roca salen El Sr. Fibb y el Sr. Wink en una de sus súper sillas, esta tiene una enorme cabeza mecánica de monstruo.

Sr. Wink: ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Sr. Fibb?

Sr. Fibb: Parece ser un niño perturbando la paz de nuestra montaña, Sr. Wink. ¿Cree que debamos destruirlo?

Sr. Fibb: Me parece lo adecuado, Sr. Wink.

Número 4: ¿Cómo se llama esa cosa, Uno?

Número 1: Dos palabras… ¡PÉLATE!

Padre: Esto se va a poner bueno. *Saca una palomitas*

*La cabeza se lanza a atacar a Cuatro, tirándole su arma.*

Número 1: ¡Dale duro, mi chavo! ¡Gira alrededor! ¡Esquívala a tu izquierda! *La súper silla golpea a Cuatro* ¡La otra izquierda!

*Número 4 le arroja una roca, pero la cabeza mecánica la tritura con sus mandíbulas.*

Número 1: ¡Cuidado con los dientes!

Lee: ¡No dejes que te atrape!

*Número 4 se lanza por su arma y justo cuando la toma, una lengua mecánica sale de la boca de la silla, atrapa a Número 4 y se lo traga*

Todos: :o

Sr. Wink: ¿Qué le parece si ahora eliminamos a estos mirones, Sr. Fibb?

Sr. Fibb: Me parece una propuesta aceptable, Sr. Wink.

Ciego: ¡AHHHH! ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

*Fibb y Wink se van hacia el público, pero de pronto, el arma de rayos de 4 parte el cuello desde adentro. La cabeza cae al piso y el cuerpo pierde poder. La gente empieza a aplaudir*

Número 4: *Cubierto de algún liquido extraño* ¿Viste, Uno…? No fue… tan difícil… *cae en el piso*

Número 1: A ver, mi chavo. ¿Cuántos dedos ves? *Levanta dos dedos*

Número 4: Eh… ¿Siete?

Número 1: ? Eh… bueno, ven, necesitas una ducha.

*Arriba, Bruce y David miran atemorizados a Padre*

Padre: Tranquilos, chicos. Solo es el medio tiempo.

*Mientras Uno y Cuatro se van se oye un sonido mecánico*

Número 1: No me gusta ese sonido.

*Del cuello de la silla surgen tres cabezas nuevas*

Sr. Wink: Que chiquillo tan maleducado, Sr. Fibb.

Sr. Fibb: Necesita un correctivo, Sr. Wink.

Número 1: ¡Te dije que no me gustaba!

Lee: ¡Ahí te voy!

*Número 4 se sube en Lee y con su arma corta una de las cabezas. En su lugar salen otras tres. Y corta otra y surgen otras tres… y así se la lleva hasta que está enfrente de un enorme grupo de cabezas*

Número 1: ¡O SEA HELLO! ¡DEJA DE CORTAR CABEZAS, ANIMAL!

*Una de las cabezas golpea a Lee, haciendo que Cuatro caiga en medio del grupo*

Número 4: ¡UNO! ¡ESTO NO VENIA INCLUIDO EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

*Número 4 se desliza por uno de los cuellos de la silla como un tobogán, se encuentra con la boca de una cabeza al final, pero logra brincar sobre ella y columpiarse con la lengua de otra y finalmente sale del grupo de cabezas, pero la mano de lo silla lo atrapa contra la pared, con todas las cabezas apuntando hacía el.

Sr. Wink: ¿Le parece que acabemos con este mocoso, Sr. Fibb?

Sr. Fibb: Cuanto antes, mejor, Sr. Wink.

Padre: Por fin mi parte favorita del partido… Muerte súbita.

*Como último recurso, Número 4 golpea la pared de la montaña, la cual empieza a temblar*

Sr. Wink: Esto no se ve bien, Sr. Fibb.

Sr. Fibb: Está definitivamente mal, Sr. Wink.

*Una avalancha de rocas cae sobre la súper silla y Número 4. Ante el horrorizado público, lo único que queda es la mano cerrada de la silla.*

Número 1: Ahí va otro héroe. Otro igual que 274.

Padre: Juego. Set. Y partido.

La gente empieza a retirarse cabizbaja, cuando la mano de la silla se abre y Número 4 sale de ella. Ahora la gente vitorea realmente fuerte y se lleva a Cuatro en brazos*

Número 4: ¿Viste Uno? Eso fue muy heroico…

Número 1: ¡Lo lograste, mi chavo! ¡Eres una cosa pero si bien bárbaro!

Lee: ¡Eres mi héroe, Cuatro!

Padre: ò_ó

Número 3: Wow, felicidades, chaparrito.

_Fin del capítulo 5_


	6. Un héroe no muy feliz

**Capítulo 6**

Presentando a…

El monstruo de pastel como el Jabalí de Erimanto  
Malvadolecente como el León de Nemea  
El Conde Tundácula como el Ave de Estínfalo  
El Espárrago blanco como la serpiente marina  
El líder de los Zombies Nerds como el Minotauro  
La momia de dulce como el Grifo  
Spankestine (El simio arcoiris creado por Mushi) como la Gorgona  
Aparición especial de Bob Ross como el pintor

*Nuestro capítulo inicia con las musas de nuevo*

Número 5: Desde ese día nuestro amigo Cuatro se hizo famoso. Era muy conocido. Él… lo tenía todo.

-"De cero a héroe"-

Número 5: ¡Oh yeah! Bendición, El Güero triunfó  
Lizzie: Siempre popular en las encuestas de opinión  
Sonia: ¡Qué bombón! él detiene el show  
Número 362: Ponlo frente al monstruo y se llena la función  
*Padre manda al monstruo de pastel contra Cuatro*

Musas: Era un don nadie  
Un cero, cero  
Ahora es un héroe verdadero

*Número 4 le dispara una flecha. Pronto vemos una vasija que muestra a Número 4, Número 1 y Lee comiendo pastel*

Él nunca ha dado un paso atrás

*Padre saca la figura del monstruo de la maqueta*  
De cero a héroe sin demorar  
Ahora es un héroe  
Número 5: En un tris tras

Musas: Su sonrisa las hacía suspirar  
Lizzie: Y donde estés su rostro ves  
Ashley: Su linda tez

Musas: Honorarios y ganancias mil  
Reunió y podrá quemar  
Famoso es y su perfil  
En cada urna griega está

Di amén, véanlo otra vez  
*Número 4 golpea a Malvadolecente y luego la patea por encima de un arco*  
Número 362: Dulce y victorioso

Y en todo saca un diez  
Multitud sólo para ver  
Lizzie: Su perfecto cuerpo, esos músculos mover

*Número 4 y Lee vuelan contra el Conde Tundácula*  
El Güero viene  
*A continuación el Conde está encerrado en una jaula*  
Ve y vence  
Toda la gente se enloquece

*Mientras está en el mar, le aparece el espárrago blanco, pero rápidamente lo estrangula*

Tiene talento y gran valor  
De cero a héroe, un ganador  
*Padre derrite la figura del espárrago blanco*  
Ahora es un héroe  
Número 362: Un gran señor.

Sonia: ¿Quién inventó a los gladiadores?  
Musas: ¡El Güero!  
Ashley: ¿Quién es un líder con honores?

*Nuestros héroes están en el teatro viendo una obra de Cuatro contra la súper silla. Número 4 está dormido en su asiento*  
Musas: ¡El Güero!  
Número 5: De gran valor  
Tom Warburton: ¡Poderoso!  
Sonia: ¿Y su sabor?  
Musas: ¡El más sabroso!  
El Güero, qué hombre  
*Se ve a Mega Mamá y Papá Rompe-Todo establecidos en una enorme mansión*  
El Güero, El Güero, El Güero, El Güero, El Güero…

*Padre manda al mismo tiempo a Spankestine, la momia de dulce y el líder de los zombies nerd*

Musas: Bendición, El Güero triunfó

*Número 4 los golpea y caen uno encima del otro*

Siempre invicto  
Ejemplar  
Número 5: ¡Y qué lindo es!  
Musas:No engreído  
*Un volcán hace erupción*  
Era un don nadie, un cero, cero  
*Número 4 tapa el volcán con una roca*  
Ahora es un héroe verdadero  
Todas las marcas ya rompió  
Ahora es un héroe  
Él es un héroe  
Nuestro héroe…  
Número 5: ¡Así es él!

[…]

*A continuación vemos a Padre y su grupo viendo Tebas desde un balcón. Padre se ve muy furioso*

Padre: ¡Lancen!

*Bruce y David lanzan una vasija con la imagen de Número 4 y Padre la destroza con una bola de fuego*

Número 3: Buen disparo, vaquero.

Padre: ¡Es que no lo creo! ¡Ya usé todo mi repertorio con este escuincle y ni siquiera…! *Oye un rechinido cerca de Bruce y ve para abajo. Bruce trae tenis con la imagen de Número 4* ¿Qué traes puesto?

Bruce: Es que… me pareció que se veían bien.

Padre: Tengo 24 horas para eliminar a este escuincle endemoniado… o el plan que llevo ideando durante diez años se esfuma…

Bruce: O_O;

Padre: Y tú… estás… usando su… ¡MERCANCÍA!

*Son interrumpidos por un sorbido: David está bebiendo de un cilindro de Número 4*

David: Eh… ¿Quieres? ^^;

*Se ve a Número 4 y compañía tomando el sol a la orilla de una alberca cuando se ve una explosión en una montaña cercana. Ambos voltean a ver a Uno*

Número 1: Yo no fui.

*De vuelta con los villanos, donde Bruce y David yacen chamuscados en el piso…*

Número 3: Se acabó el juego. El chaparrito te batea todas las curvas que le mandas.

Padre: Mhh… es que tal vez no le estoy mandando buenas curvas…

Número 3: … ¿Sabes que podrías ir a la cárcel por decirle eso a una niña de mi edad?

Padre: o_0;

Número 3: Además, ni se te ocurra.

Padre: Es que debe tener una debilidad. Todos tienen una debilidad. Pandora tenía su cajita, los troyanos tomaron un mal caballo, Superman tiene la Kriptonita. Y ni hablar de Shadoboy y las guayabas. Tu misión es encontrar la debilidad del mini cazador de cocodrilos.

Número 3: Yo ya hice mi parte. Manda a tus ayudantes.

Padre: Ellos no pudieron con el cuando era un bebé. Encárgate tú ahora que ya está grandecito.

Número 3: No quiero saber más de chicos.

Padre: Oye, que bueno, por que, eso es precisamente lo que te metió en todo este lío, ¿No, Kuki? Me vendiste tu alma, por salvar la vida de tu novio. ¿Y como te lo agradeció ese patán? Dejándote por Bombón. Te destrozó el corazón, ¿Verdad Tres? Hay pocas cosas peores en el mundo que perder tu novio por una Chica Superpoderosa.

Número 3: Mira, ya entendí, no sigas.

Padre: Y es por eso que me parece que te gustara mi nueva oferta. *Le da un jarrón con la imagen de Número 4* Tu me das la debilidad del pequeño odioso, y yo te daré aquello que has deseado por mucho tiempo. *En voz baja* Tu libertad. *Número 3 suelta en jarrón en sorpresa* ¡Me lo soltaste en el pie, babosa!

*Templo de Zeus, Número 4 le relata a su padre sus recientes aventuras, usando a Lee como ayudante*

Número 4: ¡Lo hubieras visto, papá! *Le hace una llave a Lee* Sometí al Zombie Nerd *Toma a Lee por el cuello* Luché contra el Simio Arcoiris gigante *Lo suelta* Como me enseñó Uno. *Ambos se ponen en pose de batalla* Analicé la situación, controlé mi fuerza y… *Arroja a Lee a una fuente cercana* ¡La gente se volvía loca! *Hace sonidos de gente vitoreando*

Lee: *Ondeando una bandera desde la fuente* ¡Se ve, se siente! ¡El Güero está presente!

Sr. Torres: ¡Muy bien! ¡Ese es mi muchacho! Has hecho orgulloso a tu padre.

Número 4: Me alegra oír eso, papá. He estado esperando este día.

Sr. Torres: ¡Sabía que se me había olvidado algo! No te compré un regalo de cumpleaños…

Número 4: ¬¬ No papá, no es mi cumpleaños…

Sr. Torres: ¿Entonces que día es?

Número 4: El día en que me una a los dioses.

Sr. Torres: Mhh… lo has hecho bien. Maravillosamente, campeón. Pero aún no lo logras. Todavía no pruebas ser un héroe verdadero.

Número 4: ¡Pero papá! ¡He vencido a todos los monstruos que me he enfrentado! ¡Soy el niño más popular de toda Grecia! Soy… *Saca un muñeco de el mismo* ¡Un juguete de acción!

Sr. Torres: Me temo, hijo, que se popular no es lo mismo que ser un héroe verdadero.

Número 4: ó_ò ¿Ni aunque tenga mi propio videojuego para el Nintendo 3DS?

Sr. Torres: O.O ¿En serio? ¿Tú propio videojuego? Eh, que diga… No, me temo que no.

Número 4: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sr. Torres: Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo.

Número 4: ¿Pero como…?

Sr. Torres: Mira en tú corazón. *Un rayo le da a un pajarillo en pleno vuelo* ¿Por qué siempre pasa eso? *Le cae un rayo a la estatua y vuelve a la normalidad. Número 4 se enfurece y golpea el piso del templo. Luego se queda ahí deprimido*

*Al día siguiente, un carruaje va pasando por lo que parece ser una enorme mansión en un árbol, detrás de unas enormes rejas, las cuales están siendo trepadas por unas chicas*

Guía: Y a su derecha pueden ver la súper doble-triple-mega casa del árbol de Número 4. A continuación pasaremos por la tienda de regalos donde podrán comprar el video de ejercicio de Número 4 "Glúteos de Bronce".

*Adentro, Número 4 está posando con una piel de león, un garrote y un escudo, mientras Bob Ross lo dibuja en un jarrón. Uno está leyendo su itinerario*

+Dato: Hércules es muy conocido por llevar la piel del León de Nemea por su resistencia contra las flechas+

Número 1: A la Una, tienes una reunión con el rey Augías. Tiene problemas con sus establos. Te aconsejo que no lleves tus zapatos nuevos. Y ni se te ocurra llevar sandalias.

+Dato: Uno de los relatos de Hércules trata de cómo limpió los establos del Rey Augías (los cuales nunca habían sido lavados) en un solo día al desviar el cauce de un río+

Número 4: Uno…

Bob Ross: _¡Oh pequeño! ¡Te digo que no te muevas!_

Número 1: Luego, las hijas de la Revolución Griega…

Número 4: Uno…

Bob Ross: _¡Por favor pequeño diablillo, deja de moverte!_

Número 1: A las tres la reunión con las amazonas…;)

Número 4: ¡NO! ¡UNO! ¡NO TIENE CASO! *Arroja el escudo y el garrote al piso*

Bob Ross: _Oh cielos, que contrariedad. Y yo que quería dibujar a un héroe feliz con unos árboles grandes. Pero me parece que no están de humor, así que tendré que irme._

Número 1: Ya párale mi chavo, no entiendo lo que dices.

Bob Ross: _Oh vaya, un listillo. A ti te convertiré… ¡Oh si! En un payaso feliz. _*Le pone la paleta en la cara y Número 1 acaba pareciendo un payaso.*_ Oh que bien. Y recuerden que en su mundo, todo es posible, felices trazos_. *Se va*

Número 1: ¡Bah! *A Cuatro* ¿Cómo que no tiene caso? ¿Quieres ir al olimpo, no?

Número 4: Si, pero esto no me esta llevando a ningún lado. *Se quita la piel de león.*

Número 1: *Se limpia con la piel de león* No puedes rendirte ahora, mi chavo. Cuento contigo.

Número 4: Ya di todo lo que pude…

Número 1: Oye, yo he visto a todos. Y te juro por tu papi Zeus, que tú tienes algo que yo nunca había visto.

Número 4: ¿En serio?

Número 1: Puedo sentirlo en esta calva mía. No hay nada que no puedas hacer.

*La puerta se abre y un grupo de fanáticas entra*

Fanática 1: ¡Es él!

*El grupo entero se sube en el*

Fanática 2: ¡Le toqué un hombro!

Fanática 1: ¡Tengo sus pantalones!

Número 4: ¡AYÚDAME UNO!

Número 1: Tranquilo, plan de escape 6.

Número 4: Va.

*Número 1 silba. Las chicas lo miran un momento y Número 4 ya no está*

Fanática 2: ¿A dónde se fue?

Número 1: ¡Se fue por allá, chicas! ¡Al jardín! *Todas las chicas salen y Uno va tras ellas* Ñaca, ñaca…

*La puerta se cierra detrás de el; Número 3 se quedó adentro. Después de buscar un poco, ve los pies de Número 4 detrás de una cortina*

Número 3: Veamos… ¿Qué hay detrás de la cortina número uno?

*Abre la cortina y detrás de ella está Número 4, aún sin pantalones*

Número 4: *Se tapa* ¡KUKI! O/O

Número 3: Tranquilo, el mar de fanáticas se calmó.

Número 4: Eh… que gusto verte… ¿Me pasas esos pantalones de repuesto?

Número 3: *Le pasa unos pantalones que se encuentran colgados bajo un letrero que dice "En caso de fanáticas"* Así que, así es como viven los héroes.

Número 4: Ah, no soy un héroe…

Número 3: Claro que si. Todos en Grecia opinan que eres lo mejor desde El Laboratorio de Dexter.

Número 4: Lo sé, a donde quiera que voy me acosan…

Número 3: Ah, tienes que relajarte, Güero. ¿Crees que tu niñero el chivo calvo…? *Toma un muñeco de hule de Número 1 y lo aprieta. Los ojos se le saltan* ¿Se enoje si tu y yo nos vamos de pinta?

Número 4: Ah, no sé… Uno… ya me tiene el día lleno.

Número 3: No te preocupes, tú sígueme. Salimos por la ventana, rodeamos los jardines, levantas la pared y ¡Hasta luego!

Número 4: :D

_Fin del capítulo 6_


	7. El Güero y Kuki sentados bajo un árbol

**Capitulo 7**

*Ya en la noche, en los enormes jardines de Número 4, llenos de estatuas y fuentes, la pareja regresa*

Número 4: ¡Vaya, que día! Primero el restaurante de la bahía, luego esa obra de Edipo. Y yo creía tener problemas. ¡Y vaya patotas que tenía! Incluso para los estándares de Tom Warburton. Y luego la lucha de monos gigantes...

*Ambos ríen. Luego Tres voltea a ver una fuente donde hay dos pájaros. De pronto las cabezas de los pájaros se convierten en las cabezas de Bruce y David*

David: ¡Ya déjate de jueguitos!

Bruce: ¡Al grano, niña!

*Cuatro voltea, Bruce y David inmediatamente vuelven a ser pajarillos y actúan inocentes*

Número 4: No sabía que irse de pinta fuera tan divertido.

Número 3: Tampoco yo.

*Los dos pajarillos se van volando y sin un motivo aparente, un rayo los golpea en pleno vuelo*

Número 4: Gracias, Tres.

Número 3: No me lo agradezcas aún.

*Se tropieza y cae en Número 4, quien pierde el equilibrio y ambos se van rodando por las escaleras*

Número 4: Que ranazo…

Número 3: Lo siento. Tobillos frágiles.

Número 4: ¿En serio? Tal vez debas sentarte un momento.

*La lleva cargando hasta una banca y ambos se sientan*

Número 3: ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes problemas con tobillos frágiles?

Número 4: No, pero no me extraña que tengas tobillos frágiles. ¿Habías notado lo delgadas que son tus piernas? Parecen palitos…

Número 3: Pero entonces… ¿No tienes ninguna debilidad? ¿En la rodilla? ¿Discos rotos? ¿Gripa porcina?

Número 4: No, me temo que estoy en excelente forma.

Número 3: Chaparrito eres perfecto.

Número 4: Bueno, tuve Salmonera Fitzgerald hace un par de años… *Arroja una moneda para que haga patitos en la fuente y sin querer le tira la cabeza*

Número 3: Las estatuas de Warburton tienen mala suerte.

*Ven una estrella fugaz pasando*

Número 4: Sabes… Hace unos años, hubiera dado lo que sea por ser como los demás.

Número 3: ¿Para ser miserable y deshonesto?

Número 4: No todos son así.

Número 3: Si lo son…

Número 4: Tú no eres así.

Número 3: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Número 4: Solo sé que eres la chica más linda que he conocido con… tobillos frágiles. Y piernas de palito. De hecho, eres la única persona que conozco con unas piernas tan delgadas. Es decir ¿Cómo logras…?*Número 3 da un paso atrás y se pica con una estatua de Cupido* Eh… como sea. Cuando estás conmigo, no me siento tan solo.

Número 3: A veces es mejor estar solo.

Número 4: ¿Qué?

Número 3: Nadie puede hacerte daño.

Número 4: Yo jamás te haría daño.

Número 3: Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño… así que… detengamos esto… antes de que…

*Ambos se acercan más y más para darse un beso hasta que una luz los envuelve: es Número 1 en Lee, quien usa una linterna en la cabeza y gira sus alas como un helicóptero*

Número 1: ¡Oríllese a la orilla! ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad!

Número 3: Tranquilo, pelón, fue mi culpa.

Número 1: Tu de por si ya me caes mal, así que no lo empeores.

Lee: ¡Te estoy vigilando, niña! *Número 3 le apaga su linterna* ¡Oye!

Número 1: *Toma a Cuatro por la oreja* ¡En cuanto a ti, vago, vamos a ir al estadio y entrenarás hasta que estalles! ¡Sube al caballo!

Lee: *Golpea a Uno con su yo-yo* ¡Caballo tu abuela!

Número 4: Si, ya voy, ya voy.

Número 3: Lo siento.

Número 4: Ah, ya se le pasará.

*Número 4 dobla un árbol enorme para quitarle una flor y se la da a Número 3, luego le da un beso en la mejilla y se va*

Número 1: ¡Ay por favor! ¡Eres mas cursi que La Rosa de Guadalupe!

*Número 4 se sube en Lee y el grupo parte. Cuatro se queda viendo atrás y despidiéndose de Tres*

Número 1: *Con acento español* ¡Arza, que viene la Ramona! *Se agacha para esquivar una rama* ¡Pon tus ojos de borrego a medio morir en el camino antes de que te partas la ma-! *Una rama lo golpea y cae al piso* La próxima vez yo manejo, le digo. *Pierde el sentido*

*Número 3 esta oliendo la flor*

Número 3: ¿Qué está pasándome? ¿Acaso no aprendí la lección?

-"No hablare de mi amor"-

Número 3: Si a los engaños dieran premios  
Hubiera varios ya ganado  
No me interesa tener novios

*Unas estatuas de las musas cobran vida*  
Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo  
*Arroja la flor hacía atrás y es atrapada por Lizzie*

Musas: ¿A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es lo que tú más quieres  
Ocultarlo tratas  
Es hermoso lo que sientes  
No lo disimules  
Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón

*Lizzie le ofrece la flor a Tres, pero ella se va*

Número 3: No van a oír que lo diga, no, no  
Musas: Tu sueño es, no lo niegues, uh-oh  
Número 3: Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor  
Musas: Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, Ooh…

Número 3: Creía ya haber aprendido  
Siempre el inicio es hermoso  
Mi mente dice, "Ten cuidado  
Porque no todo es maravilloso"

Musas: Claramente vemos  
Que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
No lo aceptaremos  
Date cuenta que lo amas  
Trata de admitirlo  
Debes aceptarlo  
Muy enamorada estás

*Número 3 cruza una fuente usando unas piedras*

Número 3: No van a oír que lo diga, no, no

*Se tropieza y logra agarrarse de una estatua de Número 4 que tiene unos músculos bastante exagerados*

Musas: Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor  
Número 3: No insistan más, no diré que es amor  
Musas: Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor

Número 3: No pidan más que lo diga  
Musas: No lo admitirá  
Número 3: No harán jamás que lo diga  
*Número 3 se sienta en una fuente y las musas grabadas le dan la flor*  
Musas: Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor  
Número 3: Nadie sabrá… No hablaré de mi amor…  
Musas: Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo. Sha-la-la-la-la la, ah…

[…]

*La estatua de la fuente se parte en dos y Padre surge de ella*

Padre: Hola, Kuki. ¿Cómo te va? Y ¿Cuál es el punto débil del chaparrito?

Número 3: Consíguete otra, yo no lo hago.

Padre: ¿Qué? Disculpa, no te entendí.

Número 3: ¡Entonces lee mis labios! ¡Olvídalo!

Padre: Aún no entiendo. Hablas muy bajo…

Número 3: ¡Deja de escuchar tu i-Pod! *Le arranca los audífonos de los oídos* ¡No te ayudaré!

Padre: Oh, Kuki. Mi pequeña y adorable secuaz, ¿No olvidas un detallito? Pequeñito, pequeñito, pero es muy importantito… *Se llena de flamas* ¡SOY TU DUEÑO! ¡ME PERTENECES! ¡TRABAJAS PARA MÍ!

*Mientras, Uno recupera el sentido*

Número 1: Me salió otro cuerno… Ah no, es solo una rama que me enterré… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Número 4 va a hacer abdominales todo el mes por esto! *entonces oye la conversación que está ocurriendo cerca*

Padre: Si yo digo "canta", tu dices "¿Cual? ¿La cucaracha?" Si yo digo "Quiero la cabeza del chaparrito en un plato" tú dices…

Número 3: ¿Receta secreta o crují-pollo?

Número 1: Sabía que no era de confianza. Le va a destrozar el corazón… *Se va*

Padre: ¿Oyes eso? Es el canto de tú libertad, volando por tú ventana. Para siempre. Espera… no… es esa cancioncita de Fanny Lu. *Canta* ¡Quiero que tú sepas que tú no eres para mí, que tú no eres para mí…!

Número 3: ¡Que te quites el i-Pod! *Le vuelve a arrancar los audífonos* No me importa lo que pase, no te ayudaré a lastimarlo.

Padre: ¡Ay por favor! No puedo creer que te pongas tan payasa por un niño.

Número 3: El es diferente. Es honesto y es dulce…

Padre: No te la Halloween que es día de muertos…

Número 3: El nunca me haría daño.

Padre: ¡Es un chico!

Número 3: Además, su alteza, el no tiene debilidades, es como si tomaras a Superman y le pusieras…

Padre: *Sonriendo malignamente* Yo creo… que si las tiene, Tres. Definitivamente las tiene.

*Padre toma la flor y la quema*

*Vemos otro acercamiento a los planetas, los cuales ya están prácticamente alineados*

_Fin del capítulo 7_


	8. Mentiras y titanes y abogados Oh my!

**Capítulo 8**

Presentando a…

Hermano Mayor como el Cíclope  
Mauricio como Hefesto, el dios de la forja  
Aparición especial de Phoenix Wright como el mismo  
Aparición especial de Número Eterno como Helios, el dios del sol

*Nota del autor: Originalmente este capítulo y algunos posteriores contenían direcciones a cierta página para ver el dialogo de Phoenix, debido a que este sitio no permite que se pongan las direcciones, tendré que ponerme original.

El sitio se llama Objection! Busquenlo en google y probablemente sea el primer resultado. Una vez en él sitio, denle clic en donde dice "Random Objection". Si sale la animación, lo están haciendo bien.

Ahora, ven que en la dirección aparece el número 500000. Ese número deben quitarlo y en su lugar poner el número que yo incluya en la historia. Usen este número para practicar: 6558465

En otra nota, Número Eterno es un personaje original mío. Tal vez un día publique sobre él.

Bueno, suficiente, ahora continuemos la historia.

*Ahora vemos en el estadio a Número 4 haciendo ejercicio, mientras Lee come unas nueces de la india, entonces entra Uno*

Número 4: ¡Hola Uno! ¿Qué te pasó?

Número 1: Cuatro… tenemos que hablar…

Número 4: *Se sube a una barra alta* ¡Hoy tuve el mejor día de mi vida! No dejo de pensar en Tres…

Número 1: No qué bárbaro, pero ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

Número 4: ¿Para que bajar? ¡Si ya estoy en las nubes!

*Número 4 brinca y se golpea con un avión que va pasando. Mientras, Lee sigue comiendo cuando aparece Sonia, quien tiene alas.*

Lee: ¿Sonia?

Sonia: No me iba a conformar con ser solo una musa, Lee… por ti seré mucho más…

Lee: :D

Sonia: Oye… ¿Por qué no vienes al cuarto de aquí al lado? Tengo una sorpresita…

*Se va al cuarto y Lee va tras ella*

Lee: ¡Hoy cena Pancho! :D

*Lee entra al cuarto y de pronto Sonia se divide en dos*

Lee: O_O

*Las dos partes se convierten en Bruce y David y se abalanzan sobre Lee*

Lee: ¡NOOO! ¡Yo quería gozar!

*Mientras, Cuatro ha vuelto al piso*

Número 1: Si, si, muy lindo, pero tengo que decirte algo…

Número 4: *Toma a Uno por el cuello y le frota la cabeza* ¡Si no fuera por ti no la hubiera conocido!

Número 1: Oye, suéltame.

Número 4: ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

Número 1: Callándote y escuchándome.

Número 4: Oye, mantén la guardia arriba, regla número 68. Oye te diré dos palabras: ¿Qué tienes ahí?

*Le aplica la broma de señalar la mancha en la camisa*

Número 1: Escucha, ella es…

Número 4: ¿Un sueño hecho realidad?

Número 1: No exactamente.

Número 4: ¿Más bella que Maka?

Número 1: No, ella…

Número 4: ¿Una Nereida?

Número 1: ¡No! Es una… ¿Qué es una Nereida?

Número 4: ...no tengo idea.

+Dato: Las nereidas eran las ninfas del mar+

Número 1: No importa, te decía que ella es…

Número 4: ¿La más fantástica…?

Número 1: ¡ELLA ES UN FRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUDDDDDEE EEEEEE! ¡Ella solo está jugando contigo!

Número 4: No seas exagerado.

Número 1: ¡Ya te dije un millón de veces que no soy exagerado!

Número 4: Estás enojado por que me fui de pinta hoy, pero no es para tanto.

Número 1: ¡No estás entendiendo!

Número 4: ¡Entiendo que la amo!

Número 1: ¡Ella nunca te amó!

Número 4: ¡Estás loco!

Número 1: ¡No es más que una embustera…!

Número 4: ¡Basta!

Número 1: ¡Traicionera, falsa, víbora prieta, tepocata, sanguijuela, alimaña…!

Número 4: ¡Dije basta!

Número 1: ¡Bacteria, mandrila, crustácea, babosa, oriunda!

Número 4: ¡CÁLLATE!

*Número 4 golpea a Uno y hace que se estrelle contra unas pesas*

Número 4: Uno… lo… lo siento.

Número 1: Está bien, yo entiendo. Tú eres el que no quiere entender. *Empieza a irse*

Número 4: Espera… ¿A dónde vas?

Número 1: Tomaré el siguiente barco. Me voy a casa.

Número 4: ¡Bien! ¡Adiós! ¡No te necesito! *Toma unas pesas y empieza a ejercitarse*

Número 1: Yo quería hacerte el rey de los héroes. No el rey de los payasos.

Número 4: …

Shadoboy: A Shadoboy no le gustan las escenas dramáticas.

*Inmediatamente arroja una cáscara de plátano en el camino de Número 1 y hace que se resbale fuera de vista*

Número 1: ¡Echen paja! *Se oye agua*

*De pronto las luces se apagan y Padre aparece detrás de Cuatro*

Padre: Que humorcito el del pelón, ¿No? Hola, soy Padre, dios de la muerte. ¿Cómo te va?

Número 4: Ahora no.

Padre: Espérate un momento. Esto es muy importante, además hablo rápido. Tengo un proyecto muy importante y tú, pequeño diablillo, ¿Puedo llamarte así? Te atraviesas constantemente en mí…

Número 4: Me confundes con otro.

Padre: ¡ESCÚCHAME PEDAZO DE…! De… De pequeño. Escucha, te agradecería mucho que te tomaras… no sé, un día libre de este asunto del niño héroe. Peleas, monstruos, desastres naturales, el gober precioso. Tomate un descanso, ¿Va?

Número 4: Estás como operado del cerebro.

Padre: Espérame un segundito. Es que tengo aquí una oferta que de seguro te va a fascinar…

*Padre truena los dedos y Número 3 aparece*

Número 4: ¡Kuki!

Número 3: ¡No lo escuches!

*Una cadena aparece alrededor de ella y desaparece pronto con ella*

Número 4: ¡Déjala ir!

*Se abalanza sobre Padre, pero el se desaparece con una llamarada y aparece detrás de el*

Padre: Este es el trato. Tú renuncias a tus poderes por 24 horas. Digamos, las siguientes 24 horas. Entonces Kuki "Número 3" Kiut estará a salvo. Reímos, nos abrazamos y todos contentos nos vamos, ¿Te parece?

Número 4: Muchos saldrán lastimados ¿Verdad?

Padre: No. Bueno, es una posibilidad, como todo en la guerra, pero ¿Qué importa la chusma? ¿Qué han hecho ellos por ti? ¿No es Kuki, tu dulzura bonita, lo que más te importa?

Número 4: ¡Basta!

Padre: ¿No lo es?

Número 4: Tienes que prometer que estará a salvo de todo daño.

Padre: De acuerdo, Tres está segura o tú recuperas tu fuerza. Cláusula quinta del contrato, bla, bla, bla. ¿Cerramos el trato?

Número 4: …Quiero un abogado.

Padre: ¿Un abogado? No hay ninguno por aquí.

*Objection! 1639205*

Padre: Ay, de acuerdo. *Saca un contrato y se lo da a Número 4* Firma, de preferencia con sangre.

Número 4: *Lo toma y lo lee* 'El Horrible Viejo Decrepito no tiene la obligación de salvar la vida del niñito estúpido. Lo considerará hasta recibir la lámpara…'

Padre: *Toma el contrato de regreso* Contrato equivocado. Solo nos daremos la mano. *Estira la mano. Cuatro duda* Oye, no tengo tiempo para payasadas, tengo mis planes para agosto. Así que decídete ya. ¡A la una! ¡A las dos!

Número 4: ¡Lo haré!

Padre: ¡Venga esa mano!

*Ambos se dan la mano, lo cual causa un destello de luces y cuando acaba, Número 4 ya no tiene fuerza*

Padre: Tal vez te sientas un poco débil. Es normal. Tal vez debas… *Con sus poderes levanta las pesas que tenía cuatro y se las arroja* ¡Sentarte! Ahora ves lo que se siente ser como todos los demás. Es algo… Peculiar. Ah, Kuki, ya estás. *La libera de sus cadenas* Por cierto, Güerito, ¿No crees que Kuki es una maravillosa actriz?

Número 4: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Padre: Que Kuki, tu dulzura bonita, trabajaba para mí, todo el tiempo. ¡Dah!

Número 4: No… no…

*Bruce y David aparecen como los niños que salvó Cuatro*

David: ¡Ayúdennos!

Bruce: ¡Cielos, eres muy fuerte!

*Ambos toman su forma normal*

Padre: No pude haberlo hecho sin ti.

Número 3: ¡No le creas! ¡No es así! L-Lo siento…

Bruce y David: ¡Adiós a mi héroe! ¡Adiós a mi héroe!

*Objection! 1639209*

Padre: ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

*Objection! 3624201*

*Phoenix Wright se va*

Padre: Bueno, yo también debo irme, me parece que hay un universo libre y tengo mi nombre grabado en el.

*Padre vuela con Bruce y David en un carruaje alado a cierta parte encima del mar. Los planetas ahora están completamente alineados y se abre el mar para revelar la puerta de los titanes*

Padre: ¡Hermanos! ¡Titanes! ¡Como sufren en su lúgubre prisión! ¿Quién los encerró ahí?

Titanes: ¡TORRES!

+Dato: Los titanes no eran hermanos de los dioses. Cronos, el titán que gobernó el mundo antes de los dioses, fue el padre de seis de ellos: Demeter, Hera, Hades, Hestia, Poseidón y Zeus+

Padre: *Deshace la reja con sus poderes* Y ahora que yo los libero, ¿Qué es lo primero que van a hacer?

Titanes: ¡DESTRUIRLO!

Padre: Eso me gusta.

*Barbapegajosa empieza a destruir cosas con su espada de dulce*

Barbapegajosa: ¡Arrojarlo por la borda!

*El monstruo de helado congela a unos caballos que van huyendo*

Monstruo de helado: ¡Congelarlo!

*Abuelo comienza a incendiar cosas con sus ojos*

Abuelo: ¡Derretirlo!

*El Sr. Fizz absorbe cosas con su botella*

Sr. Fizz: ¡Embotellarlo!

*Los titanes continúan su marcha de destrucción*

Titanes: ¡Destruir! ¡Destruir!

Padre: Eh… Chicos… El Olimpo queda para allá.

Titanes: … ¡DESTRUIR!

*Los titanes continúan su marcha hacía el lado correcto. Padre se dirige a Hermano Mayor*

Padre: Pero perrrrrmiteme tantito. Para ti tengo un trabajo especial.

*En el Olimpo, Número 2 está tomando una siesta, hasta que ve llegar a los titanes*

Número 2: ¡Ah! ¡Titanes! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Debo avisarle al jefe!

*Se va volando a donde están los Torres*

Número 2: ¡Jefe!

Sr. Torres: Más vale que sea importante, estoy viendo a Patito.

Número 2: ¡Señor! ¡Los titanes escaparon! ¡Y ya casi están aquí!

Sr. Torres: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suena la alarma! ¡Que todos los dioses se preparen para el combate! ¡Lancen el contraataque!

Número 2: ¡Entendido y anotado!

*Dos sale volando y toca una trompeta para advertir a los dioses*

*Mauricio prepara unos rayos y se los manda a Torres, quien se los lanza a Barbapegajosa, lo cual no tiene mucho efecto. Uno de los rayos golpea a un pajarillo en pleno vuelo. Los demás dioses preparan sus carruajes*

Número Eterno: *Con la cara pintada como Corazón Valiente y montando en un corcel* ¡Podrán quitarnos nuestras vidas! ¡Pero nunca nos quitarán nuestra libertad!

*Los dioses se lanzan al combate, pero son absorbidos por el remolino de la botella de Fizz*

Napo_1: ¡Me voy a guacarear!

*Mientras, en Tebas, Hermano Mayor está causando destrucción mientras la gente huye despavorida*

Hermano Mayor: ¡¿GÜERO! ¡DONDE ESTÁS?!

Ciego: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Número 86: ¿Qué hacemos?

Moosk: ¿Dónde está el camarrada Cuatrro?

Dentón: ¡Si! ¡El nos salvará!

Hermano Mayor: ¡GÜERO! ¡VEN Y ENFRÉNTAME!

*A poca distancia, Cuatro empieza a ir hacía la batalla*

Número 3: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sin tú fuerza te matará!

Número 4: Hay cosas peores.

Número 3: ¡Espera!

Excuseitor: ¡Miren! ¡Es Cuatro!

LDLG: ¡Estamos salvados!

Hermano Mayor: Así que tú ser Número 4 ¿Eh?

*Lo golpea y Cuatro sale volando hasta chocar con un mosaico de si mismo y le tira los dientes*

Ciego: Por todos los cielos, ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR EN SERIO!

*Número 3 entonces va ala caballeriza donde tienen a Lee amarrado y amordazado (y, por algún motivo, vestido como campesina holandesa) para liberarlo*

Número 3: Tranquilo, alitas.

Lee: ¿Tranquilo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hicieron esos mañosos?

Número 3: Escucha, Cuatro está en peligro.

Lee: O_O

Número 3: Debemos encontrar a Número 1, el es el único que lo hace entrar en razón.

Lee: Súbete.

*Número 3 se sube en Lee, quien rompe el vestido revelando un traje de Superman y ambos salen a buscar a Número 1*

_Fin del capítulo 8_

*Objection! 1639219*


	9. Como el Güero Torres recuperó su ritmo

**Capítulo 9**

*En el monte Olimpo, el Sr. Torres sigue tratando hacer retroceder a Barbapegajosa*

Sr. Torres: ¡Atrás! *Le lanza un rayo, el cual rebota y le da a un pajarillo en pleno vuelo* ¿Por qué todos mis rayos hacen eso?

*En las afueras de Tebas, un barco se prepara a irse, Número 1 se dirige a el*

Barquero: ¡Rápido que debemos irnos y no traemos tortas!

*Número 3 y Lee llegan*

Número 3: ¡Uno! ¡Número 4 necesita tu ayuda!

Número 1: ¿Qué quiere de mí si tiene amigos como tú?

Número 3: ¡No quiere escucharme!

Número 1: ¡Que bien! ¡Al fin aprendió algo bueno!

Lee: ¡Ya bájale a tu drama, Uno!

Número 3: Sé que hice mal, y lo reconozco. Pero no es por mí, es por el. ¡Si no lo ayudas, morirá!

Número 1: …!

*De vuelta al Monte Olimpo, la batalla continúa*

Sr. Torres: ¡Necesito más relámpagos!

Número 2: ¡Señor! ¡Mauricio fue capturado! ¡Todos han sido capturados! *Bruce y David lo atrapan* ¡Yo fui capturado! *Se lo llevan* ¡En la cara no que soy actor!

*El monstruo de helado ataca por un lado y Abuelo por el otro, encerrando al Sr. Torres entre lava y hielo*

Padre: ¡Cariño! ¡Estoy en casa!

Sr. Torres: ¡Padre! ¡¿Tú eres el responsable de esto?!

Padre: No, que va, nomas vi a unos gigantes y vine a ver si querían azúcar.

*En Tebas, Hermano mayor le está dando una golpiza espectacular a Cuatro*

Hermano Mayor: ¡Pulga!

*Toma a Cuatro y lo lanza contra unos pilares derribados. Pronto se le unen Número 1, Número 3 y Lee*

Número 1: ¡O sea hello!

Número 4: Uno…*Número 4 escupe. Su saliva sale mezclada con algo de sangre*

Número 1: No hagas eso, es perturbador.

Número 4: …

Número 1: Ándale, mi chavo, pelea. Ese gorila es solamente un fanfarrón. *Número 4 escupe sangre otra vez* ¡Que no hagas eso!

Número 4: Tenías razón Uno. Soñar es para babosos.

Número 1: No, no mi chavo. Rendirse es para babosos. Yo volví por que no pienso rendirme contigo. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. Hasta comerme un bicho. ¿Qué tal tú?

*Hermano Mayor toma a Número 4*

Hermano Mayor: ¡Yo arrancar cabeza!

*Número 4 toma una antorcha y le quema la cara a Hermano Mayor, haciendo que lo suelte. Después toma la reserva de cáscaras de plátano de Shadoboy y las echa atrás de el. Hermano Mayor se resbala y se cae a un barranco. Al golpear el piso, la tierra tiembla y un pilar se cae hacía Cuatro*

Número 3: ¡Cuatro! ¡Cuidado!

*Número 3 empuja a Número 4 fuera del camino, a cambio, el pilar cae en ella*

Número 4: ¡Kuki! ¡NOOOO!

*Número 4 intenta levantar el pilar y de pronto le regresa su fuerza, con lo cual logra quitarlo por completo*

Número 4: ¿Qué pasó?

*Objection! 6558507*

Número 3: Sí... básicamente.

Número 4: Pero… ¿Por qué?

Número 3: A veces… la gente hace locuras… por amor.

Número 4: Kuki… Kuki yo, este…

Número 3: ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?

*Ella también escupe sangre*

Número 1: ¡Ah que la coneja! ¡Que no hagan eso!

Número 3: No queda mucho tiempo. Todavía puedes detener a Padre.

Número 1: Descuida, yo cuidaré de ella.

Número 4: Estarás bien, te lo prometo. ¡Vamos, Lee!

Lee: ¡A la orden!

*En el Olimpo, los dioses están encadenados y son llevados por Bruce y David*

Bruce: ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! ¡Muévanse! ¡No los escucho!

Número 2: Ah, ya cállate.

Número Eterno: No entiendo porque tenemos que construir un láser contra un planeta que ni siquiera conocemos.

Sr. Torres: *Siendo congelado por un lado y quemado por el otro* ¡Te aseguro, Padre, que cuando salga de esto…! *Finalmente su cabeza es cubierta*

Padre: Yo doy las órdenes ahora. Y creo que me va a gustar.

*Se hace un trono y se dispone a escuchar su i-Pod*

Número 4: ¡No te relajes tanto, Padre!

Padre: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Napo_1: ¡No, qué bárbaro! ¡Es Cuatro!

Número Eterno: ¡Con esto empatamos!

*Número 4 corta las cadenas y los dioses se liberan*

Número 2: *Golpeando a Bruce y David* ¡Si, Cuatro! ¡Ese es mi gallo!

Padre: ¡Atrápenlos!

*Abuelo le escupe lava a Cuatro y Lee, pero falla y le da a Padre*

Padre: ¡NO A MI, A ELLOS! ¡Vean mi dedo!

*El monstruo de helado también falla y congela a Padre*

Padre: Al escuincle con alas…

*Número 4 saca a su papá de su prisión de roca*

Padre: *Grito cuya gracia me es imposible reproducir*

Sr. Torres: Bien hecho, hijo mío.

*Mientras tanto, Lee atrapa a Bruce y David usando unos yoyos*

David: ¡Mis intenciones eran puras!

Bruce: ¡En realidad me gustabas!

Lee: Aw, ¿no es lindo? ¡Pero están MAL! *Usando los yoyos con los que los ata, empieza a golpearlos como si fueran pelotas en raquetas*

Sr. Torres: ¡Lanza!

Mauricio: ¡Va! *Le lanza unos rayos al papá de Cuatro*

Sr. Torres: *Atrapa los relámpagos* ¡Ahora si vas a ver a tú papi en acción!

Titanes: O_O;

Sr. Torres: ¡Tómala!

*Le lanza dos rayos a Barbapegajosa, el cual comienza a huir junto con el resto de los titanes*

Padre: ¡Oigan! ¡Usen su fuerza titánica y empiecen a patear traseros olímpicos! *Lee se acerca por detrás y le coloca un letrero que dice "Dame un zape"* ¿Qué fue eso? *Por el otro lado llega Número Eterno y le da un zape*

Lee: XD

*Mientras tanto, Número 4 toma la botella del Sr. Fizz y la usa para absorber a los titanes y luego la arroja al espacio, donde estalla. Los dioses empiezan a vitorear*

Napo_1: ¡Eres una cosa pero bien bárbaro mi chavo!

Sr. Torres: Te aumentaré tú domingo.

Número 4: :D

Padre: *Huyendo en su carruaje alado* ¡Muchas gracias, chaparrito! ¡Pero aún tengo un premio de consolación! A tú amiguita que se muere por verme…

Número 4: Kuki…

*En el inframundo, las trillizas observan a Número 1 cuidando a la herida Número 3. Entonces toman un hilo y lo cortan; inmediatamente Número 3 cae muerta.*

_Fin del capítulo 9_

¡Próximamente el capítulo final!


	10. El nacimiento de un héroe

_**Capítulo Final**_

Presentando a…  
Manfred von Karma como el mismo

*Número 4 y Lee llegan al sitio donde está Número 3*

Número 4: ¿Kuki? *Número 1 niega tristemente* ¡No! ¡Kuki!

*Número 4 empieza a llorar sobre el inerte cuerpo de Número 3*

Número 1: Ay mi chavo… Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar…

Número 4: *Después de un breve silencio* Si puedo.

*Corte al inframundo*

Padre: ¡ESTUVIMOS TAN CERCA! ¡TAN CERCA DE DOMINARLO TODO! ¡Y tropezamos al final solo por que nuestra niña pródiga quiso hacerla de buena!

*El cancerbero atraviesa la pared, Cuatro lo va montando*

Número 4: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KUKI?!

Lenny sin Casco: ¡Ayúdanos, Padre!

Lenny: ¡Está loco!

Lenny Sector Z: ¡Y dice palabras feas!

Padre: Miren nomás quien vino, el chaparrito. Eres demasiado.

Número 4: ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!

Padre: Calma, calma. Ven, déjame mostrarte. *Se da la vuelta y Número 4 le da un zape* ¿Y eso a que vino?

Número 4: El letrero…

Padre: *Se quita el letrero que le puso Lee el capítulo anterior* Ja, ja. Que gracioso.

*Ambos llegan a una parte del río de la muerte que se va en espiral al fondo*

Padre: Que pequeño es el inframundo…

+Dato: El reino de los muertos estaba dividido en dos partes: Los campos Eliseos para las almas virtuosas y el Tártaro para las almas malignas+

*Llegan a la orilla de un río de almas, Cuatro ve el alma de Tres pasando*

Número 4: ¡Tres! *Mete sus manos en el agua y se le vuelvan viejas* ¡Ah!

*Saca las manos y estas vuelven a la normalidad*

Padre: No, niño, no toques. Verás, Kuki ahora está con unos nuevos amigos y… no me parece que sean muy vivos. A menos claro que la música que se oye por las noches sea que hacen fiestas en el fondo del río.

Número 4: Te propongo algo, Padre. Yo a cambio de Kuki.

Padre: Veamos… El chilpayate de mí odiado rival atrapado en el río de la muerte…

+Dato: 5 ríos distintos cruzaban el inframundo de Hades; Aqueronte o río de la aflicción, Cocito o río de las lamentaciones, Flegetonte o río de fuego, Leteo o río del olvido y Estigio o río del odio y los juramentos irrompibles+

Número 1: ¡A la una!

Padre: ¿Habrá algún truco en esto?

Número 4: ¡A las dos!

Padre: Está bien, está bien. Tú entras, ella sale, tú te quedas. Y para que esto sea legal, aquí está MI abogado, Manfred von Karma.

*Objection! 3624161*

Número 4: …

Padre: ¿Lo estás dudando?

Número 4: ¿No tendrán unos flotadores? Es que no sé nadar… *Padre le da unos flotadores* Gracias.

*Número 4 se pone los flotadores y se echa un clavado hacía el río*

Padre: Ah, lo olvidaba. Morirás antes de llegar a ella. ¿No hay problema?

*Objection! 1657969*

Padre: …Tienes razón, no tiene sentido.

+Dato: Definitivamente no tiene sentido+

*Número 4 nada hacía Número 3, volviéndose cada vez más viejo.*

Número 4: Quiero mi cocol.

*Las trillizas observan a Número 4 y sacan otro hilo. Número 4 cada vez está más cerca de Kuki. Las trillizas toman las tijeras y cortan el hilo… o eso esperaban, por que el hilo de pronto es dorado y no se partió*

Trilliza 1: ¿Qué le pasa a estás tijeras?

Trilliza 2: ¡No se puede cortar el hilo!

Trilliza 3: ¡Observación obvia!

*Número 4, brillando, sale del río con el alma de Kuki, recuperando su edad*

Padre: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puedes estar vivo! Tendrías que ser un… un…

Bruce y David: ¿Un dios?

Padre: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡DI ALGO MANFRED!

*Objection! 1650741*

Padre: *Lleno de llamas* ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

*Cuatro pasa y le da un puñetazo en la cara*

Padre: Ah, jeje, supongo que merecía eso. Oye, Güero. ¿Podemos hablar? Tu papi es un viejo bonachón, ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías hablar con el para que olvidemos esto? Oye Kuki, convéncelo con un besito, ¿No?

Número 4: ò_ó

*Número 4 le da un puñetazo a Padre que lo manda volando hacía el río, todas las almas se arremolinan a su alrededor*

Padre: ¡Guacala! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No toquen mi i-Pod!

*Las almas se llevan a Padre*

David: ¡Ay no! ¡Padre nos matará cuando salga de ahí!

Bruce: Querrás decir *SI* es que sale.

David: Si… Bien dicho bicho.

*Las almas arrastran a Padre hasta que ya no se ve*

Padre: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Hey, es eso un minibar?.

*Número 4 regresa donde está el cuerpo de Kuki y le regresa su alma. Inmediatamente, Kuki vuelve a la vida*

Número 3: Chaparrito… ¿Qué hiciste?

Número 4: A veces… las personas hacen locuras, por amor.

*Se van a besar, cuando una nube aparece y se los lleva al Olimpo*

Número 1: ¡Espérenme! ¡No me dejen aquí!

*Lee toma a Número 1 y ambos siguen a la pareja*

*El grupo llega al olimpo, el cual ya está restaurado. Los dioses le dan la bienvenida a Cuatro*

Número Eterno: ¡Tres vivas para el poderoso Cuatro!

Número 2: ¡Flores para todos!

*Dos arroja flores, Uno atrapa una y se la come. Finalmente Número 4 llega a donde están sus padres*

Sra. Torres: Hijo, estamos orgullosos de ti.

Número 4: Mamá…

Sr. Torres: ¡Lo lograste, campeón! ¡Eres un héroe verdadero!

Sra. Torres: Estuviste dispuesto a dar tu propia vida por salvar a esta niña.

Sr. Torres: Un héroe verdadero no se mide por el tamaño de sus músculos, sino, por el tamaño de su corazón.

+Dato: El corazón es un músculo+

Número 4: Ah, ya cállate, Shadoboy.

Sr. Torres: Ahora, hijo. Puedes volver a casa.

*Las rejas se abren y los dioses vitorean, Número 3 empieza a irse*

Número 3: Felicidades Güero. Serás un dios excelente.

*Número 4 mira atrás y ve a Tres*

Número 4: Mamá, papá. Este es el momento que he estado soñando toda mi vida. Pero… *Va con Tres* Sin mi querida Kuki, mi vida, incluso la vida inmortal, estaría vacía. Yo… quiero volver a la tierra con ella. Encontré el lugar donde pertenezco.

*El papá de Cuatro asiente. Número 4 y Número 3 se besan y Cuatro deja de brillar*

Número 2: ¡A darle, señoritas!

-"Nació un campeón"-

Número 5: De la cima vamos a exclamar  
Musas: ¡Nació un campeón!

Lee: ¡Eres la neta, Cuatro!

*Lee y Número 4 chocan manos*  
Ashley: Es momento para celebrar

*El profesor XXXL dispara helado con una pistola*  
Musas: ¡Nació un campeón!

*Número 3 y Lee se golpean amistosamente con yoyos*  
Lizzie: Escuchemos fuerte un aleluya  
Sonia: Brillando él llegó

*Número 1 se acerca a Maka y ella lo besa*  
Número 362: Ven a cantar, que se oiga ya  
Musas: Nació un campeón

*El grupo se va montado en Lee, Número 4 toma a Número 1 y se lo lleva con ellos*  
Sí, nació un campeón

Maka: ¡Adiós!

*El grupo llega a Tebas, donde los reciben los ciudadanos y los padres falsos de Cuatro*

Número 5: De los héroes, el más popular  
Musas: Nació un campeón  
Lizzie: Todos juntos vamos a gritar  
Musas: Nació un campeón

Número 3: ¡Miren!

*Arriba se ve al papá de Cuatro haciendo una constelación con la forma de Número 4*  
Número 362: Y recuerda que la adversidad  
Ashley: Con corazón vencerás

Número 1: o.o

Moosk: ¡Es el chico del camarada Uno!

Número 1: :')

*El grupo se junta para observar la constelación*  
Sonia: Podrás también un héroe ser  
Musas: Siempre mantén la fe en ti  
Sigue tu ideal hasta el final

Cada noche llega  
Una nueva estrella  
¡A brillar un gran campeón!

**FIN**

*Objection! 1658151*


End file.
